Missing Persons
by Clarity2199
Summary: Minor Yaoi, SxJSxYY. Kaiba is kidnapped, and Mokuba, with the help of Yugi's group, starts a tournament to draw the kidnappers out. Yet, a competing company has its own agenda, as it sends out their best to take Mokuba down next.
1. Chapter 1

YUGIOH  
Kaiba: Missing Persons  
  
This was the first pure YuGiOh fanfic I ever made. Because of that fact,  
it might be alittle rough in the beginning before it gets down to the  
actual plot of the story, so please be patient.  
  
I do not own, or have anything to do with Yugioh, and is merely written for the free entertainment of others. Warnings of minor Yaoi, Lemon, SxJ/SxYY.  
  
Chapter 1. Mokuba anxiously ran out to Seto's limousine, after a return trip from the airport, in an out of the country meeting. But to Mokuba's surprise, the car was empty, except for the driver, who seemed a bit rattled. Mokuba ran around to the car, and asked, "Where is my brother?"  
  
"M-Mr. Kaiba.......", the man stuttered, "........we were attacked.......gassed. When I woke up, he was gone! He m-must have been kidnapped!"  
  
"NO!!", Mokuba said, fearful for his brother.  
  
Hours later, Mokuba had finished talking to the police, who had agreed to keep this kidnapping as quiet as possible. After all, if word got out, crazies from all over would be coming to try and take over the corporation.  
  
After the police left, one of the companies guards approached Mokuba, saying, "Until your brother returns Mr. Kaiba, I guess that makes you in charge. What do you want to do about this matter?"  
  
Mokuba said, "Well, we're going to have to delay allot of my brother's meetings for the moment. Have the secretary tell them my brother's on sick- leave, and will reschedule as soon as he is well again."  
  
"Yes, sir", the man said.  
  
Mokuba was rather proud of himself for thinking of that one, wondering how happy Seto would be if he didn't destroy the company, while his brother was gone. He then added, "And send a group of our guys for our own private investigation. If my brother's in trouble, I'm going to do my best to try and help him!"  
  
"I'll get right on it, sir", the man said. "Is that all?"  
  
"Hmmm.........", Mokuba thought. 'I wish I could get Yugi to help out. He's always good at finding the bad guys and putting them in their place. But then, he'd be as lost as I was, since neither of us know who did this. What would my brother do? Last time, he began another tournament to flush out the evil Marik........but that wouldn't really help, would it? These kidnappers don't want to play games.......but then, what do they want? Kaiba Corp. is presently the top money-making company in this world, especially with Kaiba Land now added to our finances. This could be some crazy person trying to get some money. But to get my brother, they'd have to be good. Maybe it's a corporate takeover. Either way, we have to somehow flush them out. Maybe a tournament 'would' work! If we keep our defenses up, they'll stay in hiding until they find the right moment to do more damage. But if we start this tournament, they'll be the only ones that knows Seto is not running it, and come to take advantage of it. Then I could also get Yugi's help to keep an eye out for anyone suspicious!' "I got it!", Mokuba said. "It's a bit early I know, but we're going to start up the next Duel Monster's Tournament!"  
  
"A tournament???", the guard said. "B-but sir........Master Kaiba wont be part of it!"  
  
"I know.......but it's the best way to flush out the people that did this. Plus we can even use that as an excuse to cancel his appointments instead, saying he's too busy preparing for the tournament! That'll keep his clients at bay atleast a month. Well, you heard me.......go do it!", Mokuba said.  
  
"Y-yes, sir......", the guard said, and took off.  
  
"Seto.......I'll make you proud", Mokuba said, with concern still in his heart. 'I'll find you, big brother, I'll help you like you've always helped me......' 


	2. Chapter 2

YUGIOH Kaiba: Missing Persons  
  
Chapter 2. "Ms. Sonato.......are you all right? Ms. Sonato??", Lanna called to her wealthy superior, who was lying on the couch, moaning.  
  
"Wh-what??", she asked.  
  
"I hope you're not hurt.......but except for the bump on your head, you seem to be okay. Please, tell me you're all right.......", Lanna pleaded with her.  
  
"Wh-who? Who are you?", she asked Lanna.  
  
Lanna's concern grew, as she said, "Krysonna........it's me, Lanna.......your personal assistant. Don't you remember? Oh, dear.......you have to be okay. If your superiors hear that you're not all right, they may decide you can't handle the job, and have you replaced. You have to be all right!" Lanna sounded desperate, as she tried to explain to her boss.  
  
Krysonna felt terribly weak.......her head was pounding, and the room felt like it was spinning. But she fought against it anyway, and sat up, looking around the room. She then looked herself over, and finally at Lanna. "What is this place?", she now asked Lanna, with more harsh demand in her voice.  
  
"You're the highest executive to Charujin, Inc. Do you remember anything?", Lanna asked.  
  
"Charujin?", Krysonna asked, and slowly stood, walking over towards a mirror. "Charujin is one of the highest money-making companies in this world, that focuses primarily with genetics", she stated flatly, as if she was reading from a folder. As she looked in the mirror, there was absolutely nothing she found familiar with herself........and that terrified her. Her voice softened, as she stated, "Tell me Lanna, have you ever looked in the mirror and thought you were looking at a complete stranger? That is how I feel, right now. I don't remember who I am........I don't remember any of this."  
  
"M-Ms. Charujin herself called a few minutes ago. She wanted to talk to you, but I delayed her. She wont wait for long before demanding an explanation. Ma'am.......she can't know of this amnesia you're suffering from. If she senses a weakness in you.......it could cost you your career. She's a very stern woman", Lanna warned.  
  
Krysonna's eyes narrowed, as she said, "Then I guess she's not going to know about it.....is she, Lanna?" She turned and looked at Lanna coldly, saying, "All right, you're going to update me on everything I need to know, including who I am, and what I'm doing here."  
  
"Uh.......all right. You're name is Krysonna Sonato, the Highest Executive to Charujin, Corp......and you're right, this company is almost primarily dealing with genetics. Atleast there are some things that you still remember. This company has performed many hostile takeovers with other rich and competitive companies, that has made us grow as far as we have. There were presently only two other companies that were still beating us: that was Industrial Illusions, and Kaiba Corp. Industrial Illusions were the founder of the most popular game this world has seen, known as Duel Monsters. But presently, the corporation's profits had dropped due to a sudden accident that befelled the company's president, Maximillion Pegasus. This had left only Kaiba Corp. above us", Lanna said.  
  
With a wry smile, Krysonna stated, "I see.......so what exactly do our top heads have in mind to......'deal' with this problem?"  
  
"It's already in the works. The head of Kaiba Corp. has become conveniently........'missing' by those that you have personally assigned. He is held in a very secure and confidential location. This had left Kaiba Corp. vulnerable, since now his little kid brother is all that's left to be in charge of the company. It's your job to infiltrate the place, and do whatever it takes to 'finish the job'. In return for your efforts, you have been promised a partnership in Charujin, as well as being the new head in charge of Kaiba Corp., once it becomes Charujin's after the corporate takeover", Lanna explained.  
  
"So, how did I get this injury?", Krysonna asked.  
  
"A car-bomb, Ms. Sonata", Lanna stated. "It went off in front of you, just as you were approaching the vehicle. Though you weren't hit by anything from the blast, it threw you back, and you hit your head. You were out for atleast an hour."  
  
"I see. Any idea who set the bomb?", Krysonna asked.  
  
"We believe that there's a chance Kaiba Corp. may be suspicious of us. If that's the case, it may be a warning sign from them. But it may also be the remains of some other company we crushed in the past, who may still be holding a grudge. We're not entirely sure yet who.......", Lanna finally admitted.  
  
"Fine.......then put some investigators on it, and find out who is responsible. If for some reason we don't have any, then hire some! I want this taken care of as soon as possible. Now, why don't you get Ms. Charujin on the phone for me, so I can go over whatever she needs to speak to me about", Krysonna stated.  
  
"Y-yes, Ma'am. But........are you sure you're ready?", Lanna asked.  
  
"I might be suffering from a slight memory loss, Lanna, but there's one thing I didn't lose, and that's my business sense. I will have no problem dealing with any matter that comes to me, is that clear?", Krysonna snapped.  
  
"Yes, Ms. Sonato!", Lanna stated. 


	3. Chapter 3

YUGIOH Kaiba: Missing Persons  
  
Chapter 3. The new Battle City Tournament was advertised all over the screen, by one of Kaiba's spokespeople, mentioning the place, the time, and the award money.  
  
Yugi watched it from a TV screen, saying, "Did you hear that, Joey? The next Battle City Tournament!"  
  
"Geez, you'd think Kaiba would give up by now, after being creamed by you enough times", Joey mocked.  
  
"You know.......that's kind of strange. Kaiba normally advertises these things, personally. I wonder why he wasn't on the air?", Yugi said.  
  
"Yeah, really........the loser just loves to show off his ugly face anytime he gets a chance. What a glory hound!", Joey said.  
  
Yugi looked over at Joey for a moment. He knew neither have ever been able to get along, but wished they could. Despite how Kaiba was in the past, Yugi respected him, and even hoped they could be friends, if Kaiba would stop playing the 'lone wolf' all the time.  
  
"So.........you thinking we should join up?", Joey asked. "Maybe I can beat Kaiba this time."  
  
But Yugi looked down, saying, "I don't know. I don't really need the money, and every time I battle Kaiba, he only gets more mad at me when I win. Maybe I shouldn't join this time. Or maybe........well, maybe he'd feel better about himself if, well if I......."  
  
"Wait a minute! Yugi, don't even think for a second that you should throw the game for that loser! He's not worth it!", Joey said. "And besides, if he ever thought for a second that you decided to 'go easy on him', he'd probably hate you even more."  
  
Yugi sighed, "Yeah, I guess you're right. Maybe I just shouldn't join this time."  
  
Just that moment, the phone rang. They both looked at it, then at each other. Joey gave a big grin, saying, "How much you wanna bet that's Kaiba now, calling to tell you that you better be there??"  
  
Yugi looked back at the phone and picked it up, saying, "Hello?"  
  
"Yugi.......it's me, Mokuba!", Mokuba called to Yugi.  
  
Yugi smiled, saying, "Oh, hi Mokuba!"  
  
"Did you see the ad for the new Battle City Tournament, yet? You're coming, right??", Mokuba asked.  
  
"Yeah, I saw it", Yugi said, looking at the TV, then stammered, "Uhhh.........", to the next question, looking up at Joey.  
  
Joey caught the look from Yugi, put on a big goofy grin, and gave Yugi the peace sign, assuming he was right. Joey then called out, "It's him, aint it? I told ya it was him!", hoping that maybe Kaiba jumped on the line, by now.  
  
Yugi waved to Joey to keep it down, as Mokuba said, "Well listen Yugi, do you have time to come over a minute? There's something very important I gotta talk to you about! Please??"  
  
"Something important? Well, all right Mokuba.......we'll be right over", Yugi replied, as Joey was silently waving 'NO' to Yugi, trying to convince his friend to decline the visit.  
  
"Thanks Yugi, I knew I could count on you!", Mokuba said, and hung up.  
  
"What do ya mean we'll be right over?? I don't wanna go to Kaiba's house! Every time we go over there, there's some kind of trouble we get caught up in!", Joey said.  
  
"But it sounded urgent, Joey!", Yugi said. "Mokuba said there's something he had to talk to us about, that was really important. He sounded worried about something. Maybe there's another reason that they started the Battle City Finals........after all, it is about a month earlier than usual."  
  
"Great.......more problems. I wonder what computer Kaiba got his brain sucked into this time??", Joey grumbled. 


	4. Chapter 4

YUGIOH Kaiba: Missing Persons  
  
Chapter 4. Krysonna Sonato had gotten on the phone to her superior, Ms. Charujin, who was presently saying to her, "I had heard that there was a problem down in the executive parking lot.......some kind of explosion? Would you care to tell me what that was about, Krysonna?"  
  
"Some pathetic fool was trying to get even for our past accomplishments, Ms. Charujin. There is nothing to be concerned of. As we speak, I have my men on the job to find and deal with the culprit. It wont happen again. I promise you it's nothing worth our attention. We have more important matters to focus on, right now.......like the take-over of Kaiba Corp."  
  
"That is true, Krysonna. I'm glad I have you on top of this........you've always come through for me, and I am certain you will not disappoint me this time, either. I also wanted you to know about some good news. The fool running Kaiba Corp. just announced the new Battle City Tournament beginning in two days", Ms. Charujin told her.  
  
Krysonna looked down at her calendar, saying, "In two days?? But that's a month early!" As she stated this, Lanna gave Krysonna a strange look behind her back, while she wasn't noticing, seeming concerned about something.  
  
"Exactly, Krysonna. With Seto Kaiba captured, it seems his nieve little brother jumped the gun and started it early. This will be the perfect opportunity to finish our take-over! I want you to enter as a new player in their Battle City Tournament. Knowing your knowledge in the Duel Monsters game, you should have no problem cutting down most of the competition there, making our company a recognizable player, which will also make us seem 'worthy' for running a company who's profits practically rotate around it. But besides that, getting you into the finals should open doors for you, allowing you to get into areas over there you normally would not be allowed to get near. It should allow you to get close enough to Mokuba, and capture him. As the only other major stock-holder of Kaiba Corp., you will force him to sell his stocks over to you. Plus, once he's in our grasp, his brother Seto will be more than happy to do the same. Just keep in mind, you are NOT to challenge the Duel Monster champion! If Seto Kaiba, and Maximillion Pegasus couldn't even beat this kid, there's no way we're going to take the chance of you trying to battle him. Such a loss could only taint the company's name. Do you understand your orders?", Charujin asked.  
  
"Absolutely.......there wont be a problem, Ms. Charujin. You can count on me", Krysonna stated.  
  
"Good, then call me when Mokuba Kaiba is ours", she told Krysonna and hung up.  
  
Krysonna turned to face Lanna, asking, "Is something wrong?"  
  
Lanna was still looking concerned, but changed her expression quickly, stating, "No Ma'am, I'm just relieved your conversation with Ms. Charujin went so well."  
  
"Actually........she asked me to join the Battle City Tournament coming up in two days, and told me she's familiar with how well I 'play'. Do I even have a deck of Duel Monster cards?", Krysonna asked.  
  
"Well.........we have good news and bad news on that, Ms. Sonata", Lanna explained. "Your car that exploded was holding the deck you normally use.......it was destroyed in the fire."  
  
"And the 'good' news?", Krysonna asked.  
  
"Well, you still have many cards in your private card room.........and this deck here is the deck that Seto Kaiba had on him, when we kidnapped him", Lanna said, handing Kaiba's deck to her.  
  
Krysonna cautiously took the deck, like it was a sacred gift, as she whispered, "The deck with the Blue Eyes White Dragons........" The deck felt warm to the touch, as if she had been rejoined with an old friend. She looked through the cards, finding all the Blue Eyes, with pleased satisfaction. "Excellent. I'll go through his deck and modify it with my own cards. I assume we have a computer simulation analyzer?"  
  
"A.......a what?", Lanna asked, nervously.  
  
"Oh, never mind. If we don't, I'll just program one, myself. Which way to my private card room?", Krysonna asked.  
  
"This way........", Lanna said. "I assume I'll be coming with you to the tournament, Ms. Sonato?"  
  
"Well, who is normally placed in charge while I'm gone?", Krysonna asked.  
  
"That would be Sharon Matagachi. She always takes care of things, while you're out", Lanna stated.  
  
"Sharon, me, Ms. Charujin........there certainly is allot of women in this business", Krysonna pointed out.  
  
"Of course, all our top executives are females. That's why we do so well", Lanna smiled.  
  
"Of course", Krysonna stated, rolling her eyes from her assistant's strange sexual prejudice.  
  
"And think, after you beat all those men in the Battle City Finals, you can prove just how superior we are over them", Lanna smiled darkly.  
  
At that, Krysonna laughed, "Prove? I don't need to prove myself to such simpletons. Once we take over every company out there, man or woman, they'll get the point.......that is, if they're not too dense to figure it out."  
  
Lanna smiled at Krysonna, as the top executive entered her private room. But once Krysonna's door was closed, Lanna's smile turned dark, as she mumbled, "If you only knew....." She pulled out her cell phone, and walked away, talking to someone on the phone. 


	5. Chapter 5

YUGIOH Kaiba: Missing Persons  
  
Chapter 5. Yugi and Joey picked up Tea, and Tristan, and headed to Kaiba's original home. Kaiba also had a home near Kaiba Land, which was in the US, but he never got rid of his original home here. Instead, it was used to migrate back and forth, depending on the season. The Battle City Tournament was to be held in this very city, as it was held in the past. Now Yugi, Joey, Tristan, and Tea were at Kaiba's front door. Tea shivered as she looked up at the place.  
  
Yugi looked over, saying, "What's wrong, Tea?"  
  
"Nothing.......I just still remember a long time ago, when Kaiba was more evil and kidnapped your grandfather", Tea said. "This wasn't a very welcome place, then."  
  
"That was a long time ago, Tea", Yugi said. "Since that time, Kaiba changed. It's true he's not the friendliest person around......."  
  
"That's an understatement!", Joey interrupted.  
  
Yugi glared at Joey, then finished saying, ".......but atleast he doesn't do things like that, anymore."  
  
Tristan looked around, then at Joey saying, "Hey, where's Mai? Isn't she normally with us?"  
  
"Yeah, well she's with Serenity and Devlin. Mai hasn't really been the same since Yugi creamed Marik in the last finals. She's been really distant.......she aint the same, anymore", Joey said sadly. "It's all my fault. I should have been able to do more!"  
  
"You did all you could, Joey........it's not your fault. Mai just needs time to work things out, now", Yugi said.  
  
"Yeah, I guess.......", Joey said.  
  
"Wait a minute, Serenity and Devlin are together???", Tristan suddenly said in a jealous rage. Before anything further could be said though, the door opened and Mokuba came out.  
  
"Hey, guys! It's great that you came on in!", Mokuba said. As they entered, Mokuba suspiciously looked around for anyone else outside, and closed the door quickly.  
  
The group looked at each other, due to Mokuba's strange behavior, then Yugi said, "So Mokuba.......what did you call us over for?"  
  
"Yugi.......something terrible happened! Someone kidnapped my brother!", Mokuba said, looking very worried.  
  
Everyone was in shock from this news, and Joey quickly shut his mouth, reminding himself not to make anymore comments for awhile. Kaiba might be a creep, but he was now a kidnapped creep.  
  
"Kidnapped?? Are you sure?", Yugi said.  
  
"Yes. The driver told me that while he was coming back from the airport, they were gassed by something that knocked them both out. When he came to, Seto was gone! I had some of our people investigate the scene and the car. They believe the gas container was planted in the car, when we last had our car maintained. When we checked the place we had it done.......it was out of business. It all just smells like a big setup!", Mokuba said.  
  
"But why would anyone want to kidnap Kaiba?", Yugi asked.  
  
"Why wouldn't they??", Joey asked.  
  
Everyone looked over and glared at Joey, as he put his hands up saying, "Wait a minute. I'm not meaning it in a bad way, I just mean.......well, look at the obvious! He's rich, he's famous, he owns a billion dollar company, and ya gotta admit........he aint the type a guy who runs around making friends!"  
  
Mokuba sighed, "He's right, Yugi. Infact, we've had some heat from some various competitive companies lately, trying to make it as the top corporation......."  
  
"Who's on top, now?", Tristan asked.  
  
"Well, we are", Mokuba told him. "That's why I think it might have been one of them, trying to hurt our company by kidnapping my brother."  
  
"So then, why did you decide now to start the Battle City Tournament?", Yugi asked.  
  
"My brother once ran a Tournament to bring Marik's people in the open. I plan to do the same thing, Yugi. They'll use this opportunity to try and take over Kaiba, Corp........and we'll be waiting for them!", Mokuba said.  
  
"But how will we know who the culprits are? There'll be so many there!", Yugi said.  
  
"Yes, but whoever captured my brother also took his Blue Eyes White Dragon deck!", Mokuba said.  
  
"Right! So all we have to do is find someone using Kaiba's Blue Eyes White Dragons, and we'll know who took your brother!", Tristan said.  
  
"Wow.......that's a good idea, Mokuba. You're brother would be proud of you!", Yugi said.  
  
"Ya think so?", Mokuba asked, hopeful. "Well, I hope this works. And maybe you can also help to find out who did it, and let me know of anyone that uses his cards."  
  
"We'll help anyway we can!", Yugi smiled 


	6. Chapter 6

YUGIOH Kaiba: Missing Persons  
  
Chapter 6. Krysonna had been going through all the various cards in her room. Yet.......something felt very strange in the card room to her. Every card in here felt brand new, as if not one of them were ever touched. The very room itself felt brand new........the chair seemed like it was never even broken in. And yet, there was dust, as if the room was sitting around vacant for days. If she was an expert in card dueling, wouldn't she be modifying her deck more often than this? She also had to order someone to bring a computer into the room, so she could whip up a dueling analyzing program. That too was strange, because the program was so clear in her head, and yet there was no evidence of it ever being placed on any machine in this company. She could think of many explanations for her suspicions, though........such as perhaps she just had this room done for her, perhaps she didn't have time to work on her card game since she had so much work to do in taking over other companies, and maybe she had this computer program at home. After all, this company was obviously more involved with genetics, than dealing with card games. This was probably just a hobby for her.  
  
With that thought in mind, Krysonna sighed. If she had it her way, she would be far more interested in focusing more on the card game, then dealing with the innards of people. It was not her interest, at all. But she didn't climb this high in the company by giving in to her hobbies. This was just a pleasant convenience that she would actually get to play Duel Monsters, during her work task. It was probably not something that was going to happen again.......so she might as well enjoy it while she could.  
  
Krysonna looked through Kaiba's card deck, quite impressed. She smiled, saying, "Clearly this person's gaming skills may even be as good as mine. The problem is that I wont be able to use the legendary Blue Eyes White Dragons, without giving myself away. After all, there are only 3 in existence, and Seto Kaiba has them all. I'm going to have to create a deck that does not rotate around these magnificent beasts, while at the same time.......have a deck with them in it, just incase I decide I really need the extra power."  
  
Krysonna then punched in some things on her computer, which she also had programmed into it, and pulled from the companies logs a picture of Mokuba. She looked over the boy, and sneered, saying, "So this is Mokuba Kaiba? This mere child is running the largest money-making company in the world? Hahaha........what a joke. This punk looks like a pushover. Once I get access into Kaiba Corp. enough to reach Mokuba Kaiba, it will become a very easy task......" Krysonna then thought, 'And once I am made a partner of Charujin and placed in charge of Kaiba Corp., I will buy out the company and make them both mine!!!', cackling evilly. 


	7. Chapter 7

YUGIOH Kaiba: Missing Persons  
  
Chapter 7. The day had come, and the Battle City Tournament was beginning. Mokuba gave the announcement in the helicopter, instead of Seto, announcing the beginning of the Tournament. Everyone had a code key. The loser would wipe their code key into the winner's duel disk. They could only loose as many code swipes as they gained. They could bet as many wins as they want.......when they reached 0, they were out, which would all be recorded on the Kaiba Corp. computer, which all swipes would also be registered into their main frame to keep track of the winners and losers. The top duelists would be given new updated duel disks. Others would have to purchase them to play. They were lighter, easier to handle then the first batch, and the holographic system had also improved. They had a certain amount of time to gain 10 wins. Those that don't reach that amount within the given time do not reach the finals. Once 10 wins are achieved, the duel disk will show the location of the finals. Each player still risks the loss of a card. But this card would no longer have to be the best card.......it would be the card of the winners choice from the losers deck. So if one person's best card didn't fit the winner's deck, they have the right to choose a different card.  
  
The competition started, and Yugi was there with Tea, Tristan, Joey, Serenity, and Duke. Both Devlin and Tristan were hovering around Joey's sister. Joey was eyeing the both of them, not liking the situation, while Tea and Yugi were looking around. Yugi pointed, saying, "Hey guys, it's Mai!"  
  
Mai approached Yugi, saying, "I hope you've been updating your deck lately Yugi, cause I have. And this time, I intend to win......."  
  
"Hey Mai, how ya doing?", Joey said.  
  
She looked over, saying, "Hmm? Okay, but I'll be doing much better after I get into the finals. And don't worry, I'll get to battle you soon enough. Seeya 'round."  
  
Joey seemed slightly depressed from Mai's response, as Yugi looked worried. But it wasn't from her words so much as her actions. It was like she didn't even know him. Yugi looked at the others, asking, "What's with Mai?"  
  
"She........she doesn't remember me, Yug", Joey said sadly. "Did you see that look in her eyes? She looked right through me, like I was barely there."  
  
"It's not just you, Joey", Serenity said. "She doesn't remember most of us. I've talked to her about it. She knows that she's supposed to know us. I tried my best to fill her in, but most of her experiences are just gone. She's been beginning to remember pieces of things, but it comes back slowly for her."  
  
They looked sad, but Tristan suddenly mentioned, "Well, she atleast remembered Yugi."  
  
"She began to remember pieces of the battle she had with Yugi last month. She barely remembers me at all. She remembers Tea alittle.......that's about it", Serenity said.  
  
"Can we talk about something else?", Joey suddenly blurted out, very upset about this matter. "Like, why don't we go look at the challengers in this duel we're going to be fighting, and see if we can find anyone suspicious."  
  
"Yeah", the others said, agreeing.  
  
As they went through, they noticed many familiar faces, like Weevil Underwood, Rex Raptor, Bones and his dead groupies. Then Ryou Bakura appeared, saying, "Hi Yugi! It's good to see you again!" Bones and his group saw him, and immediately ran away, terrified after their last meeting with him.  
  
"Oh, hi Bakura", Yugi said, as the rest of the group also eyed him, not sure which Bakura it actually was.  
  
"It's very exciting today, isn't it? Well, I hope to see you all in the finals!", Ryou stated.  
  
"Yeah......", Yugi said, as Joey grumbled under his breath, "I don't......"  
  
"Well, there's certainly allot of familiar faces here today", Tristan said.  
  
Suddenly another voice called out, saying, "Hey dweebs, I should have known I'd see you all back here."  
  
They looked over, as Joey snapped, "Bandit Keith! So, you decided to show up this tournament and stop hiding, huh?"  
  
"You wish, loser. You just got lucky last time. This time I'll be spanking ya but good!", Bandit Keith threatened Joey.  
  
Joey retorted, saying, "Oh yeah? Well, bring it on! I'm ready for ya!"  
  
Before it could go any further though, a huge white limousine pulled up, causing Yugi's group, Bandit Keith, and a whole bunch of other duelists to turn and look.  
  
"That's a dramatic entrance", Tristan stated.  
  
"Is that Kaiba in there?", Bandit Keith asked, squinting to look in the mirrored windows.  
  
"Can't be, Kaiba's mis-", Joey began to say, but he was suddenly nudged or smacked by just about everyone in the group. "Ow! I mean......he always feels he's too 'good' to show up around us!"  
  
The door opened, and a sexy pair of legs exited the limo, followed by the rest of the very rich-looking woman. She wore a white silken dress, with a gaping slit right up the front, making the rest of her dress oddly flow to either side. The dress was also sleeveless and strapless. With it, she wore long black boots, with a black studded leather jacket, and even a pair of black sunglasses.........all of which was very expensive-looking. Her hair design, perfume, and makeup was equally high-priced.  
  
Every man's jaw dropped at the sight, and were infact so occupied trying to pick their jaws up off the ground, that they didn't even notice the plain- looking female sidekick leave from the other side of the vehicle and come around to join, nor did they notice the body guards come out, until they were practically in their faces. 


	8. Chapter 8

YUGIOH Kaiba: Missing Persons  
  
Chapter 8. "Make room for Ms. Sonato!", the security snapped.  
  
"So, who is this Ms. Sonato, anyway?", Bandit Keith asked one of the guards, "Seto Kaiba's girlfriend or something?"  
  
"For your information, Ms. Krysonna Sonato not only happens to be a duelist here today, but also a representative of Charujin Corporation", the guard stated.  
  
The woman glanced over at Bandit Keith, asking, "And who might you be?"  
  
"You just happened to be lucky enough to run into your new date, baby!", Bandit Keith stated.  
  
"As if I'd lower myself to that level, to waste my time with a nobody like you", she spat.  
  
"Why.......you! Maybe I should show you just how tough I am!", Keith said, pulling out a knife. The security were on him instantly, beating the crap out of him, as the woman glanced over at Yugi's group.  
  
Watching the whole scene, that instant Joey's tongue hit the ground, as he drooled, "I think I'm in love......"  
  
But Yugi eyed her suspiciously, as he whispered to Tea, "Did that guard say she represents a powerful company?"  
  
"She hardly looks like a kidnapper though, Yugi......", Tea whispered back.  
  
Krysonna then pulled her sunglasses down slightly to eye the rest of the group, saying, "So, who would the rest of you be? I hope you don't actually hang out with that guy......"  
  
"What, us?? No way! That guy's a loser!", Joey immediately jumped up to speak for everyone.  
  
"And you are?", she asked.  
  
"The name's Joey.......Joey Wheeler, at your service", he said, practically bowing to her. Tristan just shook his head, thinking that Joey was making a fool of himself. "So, can I call you Krysonna?"  
  
"No", she answered flatly. "Wheeler........Wheeler........why does that name sound familiar? Oh yes, weren't you one of the finalists in the last Battle City Tournament?", Krysonna asked.  
  
"Hey, ya see? Everyone knows me, now!", Joey said, with pride. "That's right, I came in forth place, among all the top duelists in the world!"  
  
"Hmph.......funny. At first glance, I took you for being a loser, yourself. You certainly don't seem impressive to me", she smiled mockingly.  
  
"Well........looks can be deceiving", Joey said, surprisingly taking it from her.  
  
She then turned, and looked at Yugi.........her smile suddenly faded. "You........I definitely know you. You're.........", she said, but her sentence faded as the name escaped her.  
  
"Yugi Motou, miss. Nice to meet you", Yugi smiled.  
  
Then it clicked. At first glance he looked like a pushover, yet she had this feeling Yugi was something much more than he appeared to be, for some reason. But that name.........she couldn't believe it when she heard it. "You're the duelist champion???" She was shocked for the moment, but controlled herself immediately, as she smiled that chilling smile, saying, "So, you're the one they call the 'King of Games'. Tell me, Yugi........does that qualify only for Duel Monsters, or for any game?"  
  
"Well, I can play allot of different games.........I even make up some games", Yugi said, cheerfully.  
  
The sidekick suddenly whispered something to Krysonna, but she pushed her away, saying, "Maybe I can see your gaming skills first-hand sometime, Yugi......in Duel Monster, or otherwise."  
  
"I look forward to it!", Yugi said.  
  
Feeling a little left-out, Joey suddenly jumped in, saying, "Yeah, and maybe I can show ya 'my' gaming skills too in this game. You and me together........huh?"  
  
"In your dreams, Wheeler. But who knows, maybe I will challenge you to a duel, just to show you how a real first-class duelist can play", she said, then turned and strutted away, with her servant and security hovering around her.  
  
Serenity crossed her arms, saying, "She's got some nerve talking to my brother that way! Who does she think she is? A 'real' first-classed duelist?? Joey is the one that made a name for himself. If anything, she's the nobody!"  
  
"Aint she something??", Joey drooled. "Wow....."  
  
Everyone just looked at him, shaking their heads. Tristan said, "Forget it, Serenity.........he's hopeless."  
  
Yugi said, "Joey, she was mocking you. Some of the things she said about you, wasn't nice, at all. Why didn't you say something about it, and stick up for youself like you're always telling me to do? You never tolerate it when Kaiba says things like that to you......"  
  
Joey just laughed, saying, "Well, Kaiba don't have legs like she does! Did you see that dress?? Any higher and you'd see the prize! I'd love to see her when she sits down!"  
  
"Joey!!", Serenity spat out, and both Tea and Serenity attacked him for acting like a perv.  
  
"Hey, all right......I give! I'm sorry already!!", Joey spat out.  
  
"Why don't you forget her, already", Devlin said. "She's obviously way out of your league. She's rich, spoiled, snobbish, you heard what she said to you......"  
  
"Yeah, but she gave me more attention than she did Bandit Keith over there", pointing at the beat up mass in the street. "That means I have a chance! And you know what they say.......any attention is good attention!"  
  
"And who says that?", Devlin asked.  
  
"He does", Tristan said, rolling his eyes.  
  
"I have a feeling Bandit Keith would disagree with that saying", Yugi added.  
  
"Hey, I'm off to go beat some duelists, and show my victories off to Ms. Sonato........seeya!", Joey said giving the peace sign, and went trotting away.  
  
Yugi sighed, saying, "Well, we might as well get started, too." 


	9. Chapter 9

YUGIOH Kaiba: Missing Persons  
  
Chapter 9. Krysonna looked over the crowd, wondering who would be her first victim. As she did, Lanna said, "You know Ms. Sonato, Joey Wheeler might be a very good person to challenge. I am absolutely confident that you would beat him, and beating one of the finalists of the last Battle City would give you a very good standing......."  
  
"I'm not in the mood right now, Lanna", Krysonna interrupted her. "If I wanted to hear stupid suggestions, I would have brought along a parrot. Wheeler is a loser, a nobody, a wannabe that just got lucky cuz he got good pointers from his cheer leading crew."  
  
"Uh.........how would you know that, Ms. Sonato? Do you know him?", one of the guards asked her.  
  
This made Lanna very angry, as she spat out at the guard, "Obviously, she watched the Tournament on TV, you idiots! You heard Ms. Sonato.......she does not want to listen to the stupid ramblings of her underlings!!"  
  
Lanna's uproar couldn't help but make Krysonna smile, as she said, "Thank you, Lanna........now I remember why I brought you along. Why don't you do me a favor, and tell these worthless goons to go watch the car, or something. I'm not going to get anything done with them hovering over me like this."  
  
"But.......Ms. Sonato, our job is to protect you", the guard said.  
  
"Hmph", Krysonna responded. "If I actually run into something that's so dangerous that even I can't handle it, then there's no way you fools would be able to deal with it. Don't worry........I can fend for myself." Once again, Lanna looked worried, but she nodded to the guards as they did what Krysonna ordered.  
  
"Well.........hello there", a deep voice suddenly stated.  
  
Krysonna looked over to see a man with a spear gawking at her. "Should I know you?", she asked.  
  
"The name's Mako, the greatest water Duelist in Duel Kingdom", he said with pride.  
  
"Mako, huh? All right........you'll do. Let's get this show on the road", Krysonna said, and brought her arm forward, shifting her duel disk to battle mode. "You ready to duel?"  
  
"You mean........you're a duelist? Well, I must warn you........I'm good", he winked.  
  
"Then bring it, fish boy......", she smiled.  
  
While.........Yugi had run into Rex Raptor who was foolish enough to challenge him. It didn't last long. Weevil avoided the big-league people for now, trying to build his points up more. Mai ran into Espa Roba, who stopped pretending he was psychic, for fear of being kicked out of the game. She easily beat him. While Joey had a re-match with Bones, who got a little better, but not enough, unfortunately. And after Bandit Keith recovered from his beatings and kicked a few duelists around, he ran into Bakura, thinking he would be an easy push-over, never seeing his darker side before. Bakura kicked his butt, but even he didn't think Bandit Keith was worth wasting his powers of the Shadow Realm on, so he simply gave him a temporary scare, and let him on his way. After all, a trouble maker like him could only do more good for the evil Bakura later on.  
  
Yugi found allot more faces, but there were still no signs of the Blue Eyes White Dragons being played, anywhere........  
  
Joey had also run into a few players, kicking butt, but he was primarily looking for one particular person to challenge. He had soon found and ran into his target, who happened to be Krysonna, and tried to hit on her again.  
  
"Come on.......battle me. You're not chicken, are you?", Joey asked.  
  
"How many times to I have to tell you that you're not worth my time? Why don't you go run off like a good little dog, and go lick someone else's shoes for awhile?", she said, mocking Joey once again, who seemed to just be eating it up, as before.  
  
The woman's side kick was also saying, "Ms. Sonato, why don't you duel him? It can only make you look better, and atleast if you finally duel him, he can stop bothering you......"  
  
"For the last time, Lanna.........stop telling me who to duel. I'll decide who to battle with, not you, not my pathetic guards, and especially not this groveling dog at my boots!", Krysonna spat out.  
  
"Hey...........I can do tricks, too!", Joey said, not seeming upset at the least by it.  
  
Yugi was just watching the scene, very confused, along with Tea, and Tristan who was scratching his head. "You know, if I didn't know any better.........I'd say Joey actually liked it when she insulted him", Tristan commented.  
  
"I'd have to agree with you, Tristan", Tea said.  
  
"And if I didn't know any better, I'd say that Krysonna likes Joey", Yugi said.  
  
"Why would you think that?", Tea asked. Tristan also looked confused from the comment.  
  
"Well, if she didn't like the attention, then wouldn't she duel him just to get him to stop bugging her? Maybe she's not dueling him just so he'll keep coming back.......", Yugi thought aloud.  
  
"Hmmm..........maybe you're right. That's a weird thought", Tristan said.  
  
"Should we interfere?", Tea asked.  
  
"Naww.........if they're enjoying it, then let 'em fight", Tristan stated. The group then walked away. 


	10. Chapter 10

YUGIOH Kaiba: Missing Persons  
  
Chapter 10. It was getting later in the tournament........allot of players hit some major losses. Rex Raptor was out, Bones was out, even Bandit Keith was out and drowning himself at a bar again. The players were thinning down, and it would soon come down to seeing who were the finalists. Krysonna had separated from Joey for awhile, and cut through more battlists.......she now only needed a few more points to make it as a finalist. But despite that, Joey just kept finding her, and coming back for more. The last time he did, Krysonna had ended up finding something 'special' for him along the way.  
  
Lanna smiled, "I don't think he's going to accept your gift, Ms. Sonato."  
  
"We'll just have to see........", Krysonna smiled.  
  
"Did I hear that right. You got a gift......for me?", Joey grinned. "Geez Krysonna, I don't know what to say!"  
  
"It's Sonato to you, Wheeler. Here", she smiled coldly, handing him a dog collar, complete with dog tag. "You can't say I never gave you anything", she sneered. "Sit for me, and be a good boy."  
  
Joey blinked, looking at it. He read the tag aloud, saying, "Fido". Then shaking his head, he said, "I can't believe it........you bought me a gift. You were thinking about me!" He put it on without a second thought, and with her sit command he did, pretending to be a dog just for her. "So......do I get a special treat from you?", he smiled, hopeful.  
  
Lanna cocked an eye brow, seeming rather fascinated how this was going along.  
  
Krysonna smiled, really beginning to enjoy Joey's attention for some reason, as she squatted down on her knees in front of him. The motion made Joey feel real weak in the knees, because of the way her dress was shaped, as Krysonna stuck her finger under his collar, stroking his neck a bit. She looked into his eyes, finally answering, "I don't I train you to beg for it?"  
  
"Oh yeah, I can learn real quick", he said, excited from her touch. She removed her finger from his neck, and stroked the side of his face once with her hand. "So......think you'll duel me, yet?", he choked out, yet he was now thinking more about getting into her pants then playing Duel Monsters.  
  
She brought her head over right next to his ear, and whispered, "No." She then stood back up, and laughed coldly, as she walked away.  
  
In the distance, Yugi had seen it, and was not happy........he didn't like the way she was playing with him and treating him, as well as the way Joey was letting her degrade him like that. 'That's not right', he thought to himself. It's one thing to like someone, but no one deserves to be treated that way. But he knew there was nothing he could do about it right now, and finally walked away.  
  
Krysonna once again left Joey behind, ignoring Lanna's suggestions to Duel him, and finally ran into another player to challenge.........Mai Valentine.  
  
Mai was good, specializing in her harpy deck. She would have done much better, but her mind was so fragmented, she was lacking in a great deal of confidence......and her own attempt at being psychic didn't work at throwing Krysonna's game off. Krysonna crushed her in the battle, and she was out. Weevil was still trying to avoid the heavy hitters, like Joey and especially Yugi, and ended up also making the mistake to run into Bakura. And once again, thinking the nieve-looking simpleton was easy prey, challenged him. Bakura defeated Weevil with little problems, but Weevil was also unfortunate enough to be sent to the shadow realm, since Weevil's way of playing can piss anyone off.  
  
Yugi cleaned up on allot of players, and had to switch off into Yami Yugi only once........he had achieved his goal of wins to make it to the final. Joey was almost there, only needing two more wins, or gambling that amount with a player. Once again he went searching and ran into Krysonna.  
  
"Hey, Ms. Sonato!", Joey said, running over, "Wait up!"  
  
"Not you again", she grumbled, "Don't you ever give up?"  
  
"Me? Never. See, you had me all wrong. It's persistence that got me as far as I have. So whaddya say, you wanna battle me? I'll bet ya 2 dueling points that I can cream ya. Come on.......don't chicken out on me this time. It's getting close........you might not find another challenger......", Joey winked. "Besides......I still got your present on me", he said, showing off the collar still on his neck.  
  
Krysonna looked at the collar and laughed. "All right Wheeler, you win. If you're so desperate to be beaten by me, then I'll play you. What's another sucker afterall, and I suppose it wont matter if it's an easy kill or not, as long as it gives me the points I need", she said.  
  
"All right! Let's duel!", Joey said.  
  
Krysonna then approached him closer, and gently grabbed his collar, playing under it again, then pulled on the collar, making his face dangerously close to hers, as she licked her lips, and said softly, "Are you sure you think you can handle me?"  
  
"I-I-I.......", Joey began to ramble from the closeness, his face beginning to blush.  
  
Krysonna smiled, finding how easy it was to manipulate him, like melted butter. She brought her lips over near his ear again, saying, "Then if you really think you have what it takes........I accept your challenge. Let's duel." Using the collar the whole while, she directed his face back next to her again, and gave him a kiss on the lips. Krysonna then turned away from him, walking a couple steps to get into a dueling position, as Joey collapsed on the ground, due to the kiss she gave him. She smiled, thinking, 'What a sucker. Even if he's right and he could be a challenge to me, he wont be after I'm through with him......'  
  
Lanna watched from a distance, giving an amused smile from the scene, but keeping silent as she stood behind Krysonna, supporting her.  
  
The duel began. Joey pealed himself off the ground, and started the match, throwing a monster in attack mode. But what Krysonna had figured was also true........his gaming was way off, being so focused on her and not on the game. He didn't even bother to put any cards down to protect his monster........all he could think about was that kiss, and the gentle caress of her fingers touching him.  
  
Just then Yugi showed up, saying, "Hey Joey, so you finally got that duel, huh?"  
  
"Yeah, that's right", Joey said proudly. "You gonna route for me, Yug?"  
  
"Yugi......", Krysonna said, then smiled, "Here to watch Wheeler loose, huh? Fine, then you can watch a real duelist in action!" She turned her attention to Joey, saying, "This is not my usual opening move, but since you left yourself so open, I simply can't resist. I summon forth Battle Ox in attack mode, and put two cards face down. Now, my Battle Ox, annihilate his monster!" The Battle Ox massacred the monster, causing Joey's points to drop. She then smiled sweetly, saying, "Your move, Wheeler."  
  
"Huh? Oh, yeah.......", Joey said, grabbing a card, and trying to concentrate, looking them over.  
  
Yugi looked worried, and said, "Try and keep focused, Joey. Don't forget what's at stake. Believe in the heart of the cards......"  
  
Joey tried to focus, which annoyed Krysonna. Her frown quickly became a mocking grin, as she shook her head, saying, "Getting tutored by your friends already, Wheeler? I could have sworn you were trying to convince me that you were a top-rate duelist. Obviously I was right about you, after all........"  
  
"I am!", Joey said. He turned to Yugi, saying, "Hey, Yug.......I appreciate the advice, but I can handle this on my own, okay?"  
  
Yugi didn't like the situation, having an almost sense of deja-vu from it. Either way, he was beginning to believe that maybe Krysonna didn't like him, afterall......she was simply toying with his emotions, in order to gain an advantage over the game. But Yugi quietly nodded, and listened to Joey's request against his better judgment.  
  
"I put Garoozies in attack mode, and one card face down", Joey said.  
  
Krysonna smiled, saying, "Is that the best you can do? Fine, then I'll place one card face down, and attack your Garoozies with my Battle Ox."  
  
"Ha ha........I knew you'd do that. Kunai with Chain!", Joey said, folding up his trap card that forced Battle Ox into defense mode.  
  
"That away, Joey......you show her!", Yugi said.  
  
"Fine.......then I guess it's your move", Krysonna stated, calmly.  
  
Joey attacked, destroying Krysonna's battle Ox in the next round, and Krysonna picked a card, keeping only 1 monster card in defense mode. This got Joey more cocky, and he attacked the face-down card, destroying it, saying, "Guess you aint as tough as you thought, huh Krysonna."  
  
"That's Sonato to you, Wheeler. And I wouldn't get so cocky if I were you......take a look at what you just destroyed. It was my Giant Germ. Your reckless move just cost you an additional 500 life points. But not only that, I can summon two more of them to the field.......", she grinned.  
  
"Uhh........I'll put a card face-down and end my turn", Joey pouted.  
  
As this went on, Yugi thought, I don't trust her.......there's something about her that's not right, saying to the spirit of the Millennium Item.  
  
And with good reason. So far, every card that Krysonna has drawn had been a card that Kaiba has used in his deck one time or another......., Yami told him.  
  
What? What are you saying?, Yugi asked.  
  
I am beginning to wonder if she might have an idea of Kaiba's whereabouts.......if these cards are perhaps straight from the deck that Kaiba had on him, when he was taken, Yami explained.  
  
Yugi gasped, as he looked over at Krysonna.  
  
Krysonna said, "Then it's 'my' turn, and I'll sacrifice both monsters to summon forth Tri-Horned Dragon, in attack mode! Tri-horned Dragon, attack his Garoozies!"  
  
But Joey only smiled, saying, "Ha ha......once again, you missed my face- down card. Torrential Tribute!"  
  
"What?", Krysonna said in surprise. All monsters were instantly destroyed on the field. But from that, Krysonna just smiled, saying, "You might have destroyed my monster, but it destroyed yours, as well."  
  
"Maybe........but you already summoned your monster this round", Joey smeared.  
  
Krysonna then suddenly re-positioned herself, to show off more of her upper area, and smiled sweetly at Joey, making him melt, as she said, "Hmm........well Joey, maybe you're a better player than I thought you were.......I end my turn"  
  
Her actions instantly made Joey melt, saying, "Joey.......you hear that, Yug? She called my Joey!"  
  
"Joey, it's your turn!", Yugi reminded him.  
  
"Oh, yeah.....I'll put my Axe Raider in attack mode", Joey said, and smiled over at Krysonna, daydreaming, as he said, "So.......whaddya think of that?"  
  
"I dunno.......are you gonna end your turn today, or not?", Krysonna asked.  
  
"Huh? Oh yeah, I end my turn", Joey said quickly without thinking.  
  
"Joey!!", Yugi said, realizing that he ended his turn, forgetting to attack first. It was a major mistake, that could not be missed in a duel. Yugi glared at Krysonna, knowing she did that on purpose, taking advantage of Joey's feelings towards her.  
  
"Huh.....what? What I do?", Joey asked. 


	11. Chapter 11

YUGIOH Kaiba: Missing Persons  
  
Chapter 11. "That's too bad, Wheeler. But then, what can I expect from a third-rate duelist? Now it's MY turn! I'll meet your monster with La Jinn, the Mystical Genie of the Lamp, and attack your Axe Raider!", Krysonna stated. Axe Raider was wiped from the field. She then smiled, saying, "And I play one card face-down and end my turn."  
  
"Well, now maybe it's time I show off one of my new cards.......Slate Warrior in attack mode. Attack La Jinn!", Joey cried.  
  
"I use La Jinn's magical lamp!", Krysonna said, flipping the card over. "La Jinn, go inside the lamp!"  
  
"What? But how can that be?", Joey asked.  
  
Yugi watched with concern, thinking, I remember this move. Kaiba used this move against me. This has to be Kaiba's deck.  
  
I'm surprised though, Yami stated, She uses Kaiba's cards so expertly, as if they were her own.  
  
Maybe she familiarized herself with the cards before playing them, Yugi said to him.  
  
.........maybe........, Yami said, not certain about this person, at all.  
  
"The Genie's lamp protects him, Wheeler. But then, I wouldn't expect you to understand. I guess you'll have to learn the hard way. I place one card face-down and end my turn", Krysonna said.  
  
Joey smiled over at her, as he blankly pulled another card, saying, "You know.......this might sound funny, but I feel like we've always known each other. Maybe it's fate that we met or something, huh?"  
  
Krysonna simply returned the smile, saying, "I'd normally assume that has to be the lamest come-on line I ever heard, if it wasn't for the fact that I too have a strange feeling we've met before. Though, I'm not exactly sure if that's a good thing", she mocked.  
  
'Strange, I feel the same way, too.......', Yugi thought.  
  
"Are you gonna move today, or not?", Krysonna asked.  
  
"Yeah, uh........I'll attack you're face-down card!", Joey said.  
  
Krysonna laughed, "That's too bad.......cuz you just attacked my Blast Sphere!"  
  
"You're what?? Hey, what's it doing to my monster!", Joey asked.  
  
"The Blast Sphere attatches to your monster. Now in only one turn, you're monster will explode, and take your life points with you. End of the line, Wheeler.......", Krysonna smirked.  
  
"You can still turn this around, Joey!", Yugi cried out.  
  
"Oh, no! Okay, what do I do? Uh.......oh, I'll end my turn", Joey said.  
  
"Too bad Wheeler, it was fun while it lasted, I guess. I didn't expect much from you, anyway. I place one card face-down, and end my turn", Krysonna said.  
  
Joey picked a card, and said, "All right! And I'll put down Baby Dragon in attack mode. And I put this down.......my time wizard. Now if my chances are good, I'll be the one to come out of this. Watch the baby!" The time wizard came out for Joey, and Krysonna's monsters all grew old and went to the graveyard. "Now thousand dragon, attack Krysonna's life points directly!"  
  
But Krysonna smiled, saying, "It was a nice move, Wheeler.......unfortunately it was too little, too late. Plus, you forgot my face-down cards. I'll flip my trap card to reveal bell of destruction!"  
  
"But that wipes out life points on both sides, making it a draw.......", Yugi said.  
  
"Except for my other card that shields me from the blast", Krysonna smiled.  
  
"No!", Joey cried, as his thousand dragon is destroyed, causing Joey's life points to go to 0.  
  
Krysonna grinned evilly, saying, "What were you saying about being a first- rate duelist? Why don't you get down on your knees, like the dog you are!"  
  
Yugi glared angrily at Krysonna for such comments, yet once again Joey just happily took it, even doing what she said, saying, "Only for you, Sonato. Here's my key card.......you won fair and square."  
  
Krysonna hesitated, never expecting Joey to be accepting her mockery so well. She was really beginning to like the idea of having Joey wrapped around her finger. She keyed her card, giving her all the points she needed to make it to the finals.  
  
Joey said, "Hey......maybe we can have a private battle of our own again, sometime.......eh? Or if not, maybe I'll still seeya in the finals."  
  
"Perhaps........", she said, turning to leave. But she hesitated, looking down at him from behind her. Finding herself strangely unable to resist leaving him on his knees like that, she turned back around, squatting back down to his level, pulling on his collar, and kissing Joey again on the lips.  
  
Joey collapsed, spouting out, "Woof......."  
  
She smiled, stood and turned, saying, "See you around, Joey......", and walked away, trying to focus on business, but beginning to become distracted herself, now. Lanna gave a smirk at Joey, then followed behind Krysonna.  
  
Yugi walked over, saying, "Joey.......I know you really like her, but that gives her no reason to treat you like that. Besides.......I thought you hate being called a dog."  
  
Joey sat back up, saying, "It's hard to explain, Yug. I had some really hard experiences with the dog-thing in the past, with Kaiba and Duke. But when Krysonna says it, for the first time she's giving me something good about being called that. You saw her, when I turned it into a joke......she liked it. Besides, it's not like she knows anything about what happened to me in the past. She just said it in general........and she said it to me. I really think she likes me, Yug. I really think this is the one, this time."  
  
"Joey.......", Yugi hesitated, not wanting to hurt him. "What if she's just using you?"  
  
"Using me? How could you say that about her?", Joey said, defensively.  
  
"Joey........didn't you see all those cards she used? Almost every card I saw her play, was played at one time by Kaiba. What if she's.......", Yugi was saying.  
  
But Yugi was cut off by Joey, saying, ".......she's what, the kidnapper?? I aint listening to this, Yugi. She's different from other woman, that's true. But you got no right accusing her of that! All the cards she played are not the most rare cards in the world. Other people can have them, too....."  
  
"Yeah, but all of the same cards Kaiba had played in the past, all in the same deck? That's a heck of a coincidence", Yugi stated.  
  
"I'm not listening to anymore of this!", Joey said in an almost dangerous tone. He turned away from Yugi, saying, "I gotta duel some more, so I can make it to the finals in time. I'll catch up with you later. And I don't wanna hear you saying anymore bad things about her. You're wrong, Yugi.......she aint that kind of person!" Joey then stormed off.  
  
Poor Joey, Yugi mentally said to Yami. I didn't mean to hurt him, I was just trying to warn him.  
  
Perhaps you're talking to the wrong person, Yami said. Maybe we should try having a 'talk' with Krysonna, ourselves.......  
  
Good idea!, Yugi said. With that said, the Millennium Item came to life, and Yami was now in control. He looked in the direction where Krysonna went, and headed in the same direction. 


	12. Chapter 12

YUGIOH Kaiba: Missing Persons  
  
Chapter 12. Lanna approached Krysonna, saying, "You seem to have taken a liking to this Joey, Ms. Sonato. I thought he was beneath you?"  
  
She smiled, saying, "He's kind of like having a pet. After a while, he begins to grow on you." Her last kiss from Joey was still fresh in her mind.......she was really beginning to enjoy his company, to her surprise. "Maybe I'll take him up on that private meeting."  
  
"We need to focus on business, Ms. Sonato. You have what is needed to make it to the finals. We should try and locate Mokuba Kaiba now", Lanna stated.  
  
"I'm well aware of that, Lanna. But let's not rush things. We'll look for Kaiba's little brother, have a nice quaint talk with him, then wait. Knowing these battles, the finals wont be until tomorrow, and we'll probably be given our own rooms to prepare. That would be the time to see him again, while no one is aware. And talking with him ahead of time will help us to gain his trust. If we rush things, we'll blow it", Krysonna warned her.  
  
Lanna nodded, saying, "Yes, Ma'am."  
  
The duel disk gave them the location of their destination. It was a private airport, with a very large helicopter being tuned up and ready for a later flight. A few guards stepped in front of her, saying, "No one is allowed to be here."  
  
"I am", she said, showing her duel disk that contained all 10 points.  
  
"That was quick. Why don't you come by about a 1/2 hour before the official ending, and you'll be allowed entry then", the guard stated.  
  
"Actually, while I have time, I was hoping to speak to one of the Kaiba heads. I represent a powerful company, which is interested in a possible future partnership. I would really appreciate a moment of their time, if they could spare it", Krysonna stated.  
  
The guard paused, and said, "One moment......." He walked away, getting on his head phone with someone, as the other guard blocked her way. After a moment, the guard came back, saying, "Seto Kaiba is busy and cannot be seen at this time. But Mokuba Kaiba stated he would be willing to speak with you. I'll bring you to see him." The guard then looked at Lanna, saying, "But not you."  
  
"Wait here", Krysonna ordered her worker, and followed the guard.  
  
While.........Mokuba Kaiba was nervously waiting to see this person. He had been expecting to be approached by someone, and immediately believed this might be his brother's kidnapper. He had everything planned: hidden cameras were placed in the room, with guards also hidden, waiting to jump out at a moment's notice, if Mokuba was put in danger. Mokuba would also be listening for this person to give any sign of knowing something they shouldn't, that would hint that they were the kidnappers. He only hoped this would help him find his brother Seto.  
  
Krysonna was led to Mokuba, then the guard left. Krysonna was surprised how little security there was inside the building. Mokuba stood alone in a room without guards there, either. 'This is going to be easier than I thought. If I knew the layout of this building, I could have even done it now. No matter......one more day wont hurt', she thought. Now she looked down at Mokuba. He was so young, and so nieve to have so little security. The kid was missing his big brother, that normally did everything for him. 'He must feel terrible', she thought, her heart actually going out to the boy. At the same time, she felt great respect towards him. 'To be able to setup this whole thing by himself, without anyone's help....'  
  
She stated, "I am Krysonna Sonato. It is a pleasure to meet you, Mokuba Kaiba. I must say, I was rather surprised to meet someone so young, practically in a partnership with your brother, both running this vast company. Though it was unexpected that I would not be speaking with the older Seto Kaiba."  
  
'It was?', he thought, wondering if she was being truthful, or trying to throw him off. "Well, my brother is........very busy at Kaiba Land. Something came up with the rides that is taking his total attention from the Tournament", Mokuba stated.  
  
"Do you mean........that you set this whole thing up yourself, without the help of your brother? Seto Kaiba must be very proud to have a brother as talented, with such business-sense as you. I wish I had more employees that would be able to handle even a fraction of what you accomplished. It's no wonder your company is considered number one", she stated.  
  
Mokuba smiled up at Krysonna, saying, "Thanks." Normally, he would think the person was sucking up to him, yet for reason........there was something in this woman's eyes, that showed true sincerity. "So, what company do you represent?"  
  
"I represent the Charujin Corporation. I'm sure you're familiar with it........we deal with genetics of various sorts", Krysonna explained.  
  
Mokuba then frowned, saying, "I remember that name. My stepfather, Gonzaburro Kaiba once had a contract with your company, to make chemical warfare for outer countries."  
  
"Gonzaburro Kaiba was an evil snake!", Krysonna snapped with a passion, showing an outward hate towards the man, shocking Mokuba.  
  
"You're right.......", Mokuba said softly, "he was......."  
  
"I.......I'm sorry", Krysonna said, not quite sure where that came from, herself. "I shouldn't be stating things like that about your stepfather. When he was in charge, Kaiba Corp. was known for being a company that focused on making harmful weapons. I never agreed with any part of that contract, but then......during that time, I was in no position to make decisions, then. All I know now, is that I am very pleased to know that neither your company nor mine involve ourselves with such things, anymore."  
  
"I'm glad to hear that", Mokuba smiled, really feeling at home with this person, as if he knew her. "Maybe we could reach some kind of agreement between both our companies again, if your company really feels that way. But then........I'm not sure how either of our companies would work together. I mean, our company deals with making technology basically on the Duel Monsters game, theme parks also focused on the game, and finally our virtual reality systems."  
  
"You'd be surprised what we have found out through genetics, Mokuba. Genetics make up the existence of humans, and show you what makes them tick. Through genetics, we can see what best stimulates people. These studies could be beneficial to your company, since you focus on making devices that bring enjoyment to these people. It could greatly help improve both your theme park, as well as your virtual reality simulations", Krysonna stated. Everything Krysonna explained about her company, was actually nothing but bullshit. She merely thought if she was Seto Kaiba, what she'd want to hear a genetics company say that would get her attention, and said it. It didn't really matter what her company did, after all. Her plans weren't to actually to make up a contract agreement with them.........she planned on taking it over.  
  
Mokuba's eyes lit up, hearing such wondrous things. Did Seto know how far this company got in their research? Maybe because of their past history with this company and their stepfather, he never bothered to even look their way. This place sounded allot better than he ever realized it to be.......that was for sure. But then, he couldn't make such decisions with his brother gone, and he couldn't lead them on that Seto was really kidnapped, either. He said, "You're right, I am surprised. I didn't realize what your company is capable of. My brother Seto is not available, but when he is freed up, I can make sure to have him call you and make an appointment."  
  
"That sounds fine, Mokuba. In the meantime, since I 'have' made it to the finals, maybe before the preliminaries begin, I can drop some of our information off to you, if that would be okay", she said.  
  
"Well, we'll be flying out of here when this part of the duel is over, and to a secret area. From there, the finalists will be given the night to re- adjust their deck for the preliminaries. First thing in the morning, you will all be dueling. So really, I'm not sure when you'd have time", Mokuba explained.  
  
'I figured as much', she thought. "Well, I'm already quite confident with the deck I have prepared, which would give me more than enough time to drop the information off to you at night."  
  
Mokuba frowned at this, saying, "My big brother always said that a person who rushes together a dueling deck is always guaranteed to loose."  
  
Krysonna smiled knowingly, and nodded, saying, "Your brother is very wise, and is absolutely right. A person who has his all in the game, has to choose very carefully his dueling deck if he wants any chance of winning. But I have already done that before I even came here. And perhaps your brother knows another saying, 'Business comes first'. I may be fighting for the championship, but to be honest, they wanted me to do this simply to impress Kaiba, corp........I'm not really doing it for myself. My real reason here was to have the chance to talk with you, and show what our company is capable of. Surely you and your brother can respect that."  
  
Mokuba nodded, saying, "Yes, that is true, but......"  
  
"Hey......", Krysonna said softly, as she squatted down to Mokuba's height, talking to him, as if she was his mother or something. "You're not used to doing this, are you? I bet this is the first time your brother's had you do this, isn't it? Well, don't worry.......I wont do anything to dishonor you in your brother's eyes. Trust me......."  
  
"I......I do", Mokuba said. He really did trust her, completely........but he didn't know why. "All right, I'll see you tonight."  
  
"Thanks Mokuba, you wont regret this", she said frazzling his hair. Krysonna then stood, walking over to the door, saying, "I'll seeya later, kid", and left.  
  
Mokuba paused a long time, before saying, "Wow........who is she?" He felt really good being around her, like finding a long lost sister. But it made him sad too. "She isn't the one.......we still have no clue where my brother is. Maybe Yugi found some clues." 


	13. Chapter 13

YUGIOH Kaiba: Missing Persons  
  
Chapter 13. Lanna impatiently waited at the front gates. She did not like Krysonna going in without her. 'Damn, why did she choose to take care of this tomorrow? We could have had this done and over with today!'  
  
"Hello, Lanna", a voice suddenly called to her.  
  
She whirled around, like an animal caught in the headlights, to find it was only Yugi.......strange his voice sounded different, though. He also seemed strangely more confident than earlier. She caught her breath, saying, "Oh, it's you. Hello, Yugi."  
  
Yami looked around, saying, "I guess your boss Krysonna must be inside."  
  
"I'm her assistant, but she's not my boss", she said sternly. She then changed her tone, saying, "Err.......yes, she's inside. Mokuba Kaiba must be very impressed with her."  
  
"Mokuba Kaiba?", Yami asked. "You mean she's not meeting Seto Kaiba?"  
  
"Oh, uh.......well, maybe she is. I haven't seen him lately, and......Mokuba came out to meet her ", Lanna lied.  
  
"Is that so?", Yami asked.  
  
"Yeah......", Lanna said nervously, not liking the way Yugi was questioning her. "It's business matters. I can't really discuss it......", she said, trying to blow Yami off.  
  
"So you say Mokuba must be impressed. Why do you say that? The news you have for Mokuba must be real good news, to make him pleased", Yami said.  
  
"Oh, yeah......it is. Uh, well......again, I can't really talk about it. It's top-secret. Our company doesn't allow us to divulge such information about it to the public", Lanna stated, thinking, 'Why wont this guy go away, already?'  
  
"I see", Yami said. He then turned, saying, "Here comes Krysonna, now."  
  
Lanna looked over quick as Krysonna approached them. Yami spoke first, saying, "Hello, Krysonna. I heard you had a long talk with one of the Kaiba brothers. So, after Mokuba led you into the building, you two must have had allot to discuss......"  
  
"Mokuba didn't......", Krysonna began to say, but behind Yami, Lanna was frantically waving for him to shut up, knowing it was a trap Yami was setting up, to find out the truth behind Lanna's words.  
  
Krysonna had no idea why her assistant was waving around like a lunatic, but she did stop in mid-sentence, and looked over at Yugi. Immediately changing the subject, to avoid any screw ups her assistant possibly made, she said calmly, "So Yugi, I see you made it to the finals, already. Looking forward to being crushed by me?"  
  
"You sound awfully confident", Yami stated. "Too bad we couldn't battle earlier. Infact, if you'd be willing, maybe we could even do a quick duel to pass the time. We wouldn't have to wager anything, just a friendly game to see who's really the best."  
  
"You think you can beat me, Yugi?? Then fine!", Krysonna said, getting ready to duel, "Bring it o--....."  
  
"NO!!", Lanna suddenly snapped.  
  
Both looked at her, and she paused a moment, then looked at Krysonna, saying, "You know ma'am, you really shouldn't do a battle before the finals. By doing so, not only would it allow your opponents to know what you're planning ahead of time, but 'Charujin will not be happy'", she strongly hinted to her.  
  
Yami could see the strange conflict in Krysonna's eyes. She really wanted to duel Yugi before the match, she was just itching to. But whatever Lanna said to her seemed to be enough to win out. She looked at Yugi like she was shooting daggers out of her eyes, saying, "I'll see you in the finals......bet on it!", and marched away from him, followed by Lanna.  
  
Yami decided he was going to have a word with Krysonna alone, before the final match came. 


	14. Chapter 14

YUGIOH Kaiba: Missing Persons  
  
Chapter 14. "What the hell was that all about??", Krysonna snapped, now that they were totally out of view from Yugi.  
  
"Ms. Sonato, you know you're not supposed to battle him. Our company gave you explicit instructions......"  
  
"That's not what I'm talking about!!", Krysonna snapped. "What was with all that waving behind Yugi, when I was trying to talk to him??"  
  
"Oh. Well, he was trapping you, ma'am. You see, before you came out, he started asking me all these questions! I wasn't sure what to say, and I slipped, saying you were seeing Mokuba. Well when he asked why him, I told him Mokuba came out to get you. If you said otherwise, he would have caught me in a lie. Perhaps he's onto us........", Lanna said.  
  
"You know what? You're an idiot! I had enough with your screw ups. If anyone catches wind of what we're doing here, you will be responsible for ruining everything!!", Krysonna snapped.  
  
"Please Ms. Sonato, I am so sorry", Lanna said.  
  
"And don't you EVER tell me what to do in front of other people. I am YOUR superior, not the other way around!!", Krysonna said, blowing up at her.  
  
With a very controlled attitude, Lanna stated, "I was only trying to remind you what Charujin expected of you........"  
  
"Yeah, well maybe Charujin is WRONG!", Krysonna stated.  
  
"Krysonna! You should be careful what you say about........", Lanna tried to warn, but Krysonna wouldn't hear of it.  
  
"Oh, really? And why is that, because I might have cameras watching my every move, now? Let me tell you something, Lanna........I did not get this far by being afraid of taking chances. I am absolutely confident that I can beat Yugi in a duel. Yes, I am well aware that by dueling him, it could risk my career, but you think about this........if I challenged him and won, that would give 'me' the title of world champion duelist, making me famous. Then there would be no chance of Charujin even considering ever removing me from my position!", Krysonna snapped.  
  
"I'm only trying to protect you........", Lanna began, but was cut off with Krysonna saying, "Save it! I want you to go back to Charujin. I can handle this myself without you."  
  
"But......but you can't. I have to be here. You need me for.......", Lanna said.  
  
".......no, I don't. I don't need my secretary 'babysitting me', Lanna.......I can handle this on my own. You have already endangered the mission with that mouth of yours. I can't take any further chances. By you staying here, that's risking my career. And don't even think of telling me that Charujin wants you here, because that's a load of crap. Now get out", Krysonna ordered.  
  
There was a very dark and spiteful expression on Lanna's face that Krysonna never noticed in her before. She nodded, saying, "Yes, Ma'am", almost too calmly, then turned and left.  
  
When she was gone, Krysonna said to herself, "I think when I get back, I should talk to Charujin about getting rid of her. I have a feeling Lanna is not as loyal to me as she's pretending to be."  
  
"Hey, Krysonna!", a familiar voice said.  
  
A hint of a smile caught on Krysonna's face that she hid quickly, as she said, "Wheeler......." She turned, saying, "Don't tell me you've come back for more. So have you accepted not being able to make the finals, yet?"  
  
"Actually, I came to show you I got all the points I need", Joey said triumphantly. "And I also wanted to show you something else, if you got the time........."  
  
"Hmph......and what makes you think I'd waste my time seeing something 'you' had to show me?", she asked.  
  
"Cuz it's something you might like........", Joey winked.  
  
She sighed, saying, "Fine, I suppose I'll humor you, but only because I have time to waste before the beginning games are officially closed......."  
  
"All right!", Joey said. He led her to a secluded wooded area, and sat down, saying, "See? Nice and quiet......."  
  
She looked around, unamused, then down at him, saying, "Is there a point to this?"  
  
"Yeah. You said you wouldn't mind us having a.........'personal' rematch, and I thought, well ya can't get anymore personal then here......", he said, giving her a wink.  
  
She cocked an eyebrow, saying, "You know Joey, if I didn't know any better, I'd swear you were trying to proposition me......."  
  
Joey gave a mischievous laugh, and moved close to her saying, "You called me Joey!", and this time he gave her a kiss on the lips. She hesitated, then gave in, accepting the kiss. But then after a moment, her mood became agitated, and she grabbed him by his collar, driving him to the ground, landing ontop of him. She moved her face down to his, snapping, "You got some nerve thinking you have the right to touch me in any way!"  
  
Joey yelped, saying, "I'm sorry, I'm sorry!"  
  
She then smiled evilly, saying, "You gotta beg for it, first........"  
  
Joey then smiled from ear to ear, saying, "I can do that!" 


	15. Chpater 15

YUGIOH Kaiba: Missing Persons  
  
Chapter 15. Joey's head was spinning after thinking he just had the greatest day of his life, making love with the most beautiful woman of his........anyone's dreams. 'Who wouldn't want her? And she's mine........all mine!' He then off-handedly looked at the clock, and jumped-up, saying, "OH, SHIT! It's time!!"  
  
"What??", Krysonna jumped up to Joey's crying.  
  
"We gotta get to the finals!", Joey cried.  
  
The other finalists were together, as well as Yugi's friends, all wondering, "Where's Joey? He's not going to make it......."  
  
"One minute left......", the guard said, as the helicopter was running.  
  
Mokuba was looking around, also wondering, 'Krysonna.......where are you?'  
  
Suddenly, the two were running up, Joey's clothes seemed to be tucked in odd places, and Krysonna's hair was also out of place, making some of them wonder about them.  
  
"We're here, I made it!", Joey said happily.  
  
"Then let's get going", Mokuba stated.  
  
The helicopter took off, and brought them all to their destination.........Kaiba Land, which was presently closed due to off- season. But in the center of Kaiba land, was a huge tower all powered up and ready to go.  
  
They landed and got out, as Mokuba said, "Sorry the final isn't going to be anywhere extravagant or too overly unpredictable, but this is the best we could muster in such short notice."  
  
"How can you say that?", Yugi said. "I've never been here before now.......this is great! Do we get to go on the amusement rides, too??"  
  
Mokuba smiled, saying, "Sorry Yugi, it's off season.......you'd freeze trying to ride most of the rides now. But I think I can muster some free passes." Mokuba and the security then showed them to their rooms, since they had a rich hotel connected to the park. "If you need anything, let my security know, and we'll see what we can do to take care of you."  
  
Just as he was about to walk away, Yugi came over to him, saying, "Mokuba, I need to talk to you."  
  
Mokuba turned, seeing everyone else went into their rooms, then said, "I need to talk to you too, Yugi. I'm afraid we failed my brother..........we didn't find the culprit."  
  
"Actually, I think we did. I have reason to believe that Krysonna is behind the kidnapping", Yugi said.  
  
Mokuba had hope until Yugi mentioned the name. He sighed, saying, "Sorry Yugi, but I talked to her.......she isn't involved."  
  
"But how can you be so sure?", Yugi asked. "Listen, I talked to her assistant......."  
  
"Yugi, you don't understand, you didn't hear the things that I did from her. She's not a bad person. I really trust Krysonna! Just believe me, you're wrong......she's not it!", Mokuba said, pushing almost too hard for Yugi to back off of Krysonna.  
  
"Uh.......okay Mokuba", Yugi said, not sure what else to say.  
  
As Mokuba walked away, Yami commented to him, That is the second person now that has pushed for us to stay away from her.  
  
I don't understand it, spirit, Yugi thought. Joey practically fell head over heals for her, and she impressed Mokuba so much.......he's protecting her as if she was family to him. And strangely enough, even I feel like we've known her. What is it about Krysonna?  
  
I don't know, Yugi.......but maybe it's time we finally had that private talk with her. I didn't see Lanna onboard the chopper. That gives us time to talk with her alone. When it gets late, I think that'll be the right time to approach her. 


	16. Chpater 16

YUGIOH Kaiba: Missing Persons  
  
Chapter 16. It was late, now. Everyone was probably asleep by this time, and soon Krysonna planned to make her final visit with Mokuba. Krysonna pulled out her suitcase, putting one deck into it, and taking out her other deck. "It's a pity I will not be able to actually challenge them in the finals with this deck", she said. "If I could, I'm confident I would be able to beat them all. But there's no time to waste being in the finals. I have to do this now, while I have the chance. Mokuba........I'm sorry, but my job has to come first, even if it means stepping on you, your brother, and your company."  
  
There was a knock on the door, and Krysonna quickly put the suitcase back down, putting the deck of cards on the table, and approached the door, opening it to find Yugi waiting there. But he was not quite the same as she had seen time the other times......he was more confident and serious than before. And yet, for some reason this came as no surprise to her, as if she had noticed this before. "Yugi. So, what brings you here, at this time of night?", she asked.  
  
"I'd like to have a talk with you", Yami said, to the point.  
  
"And what is this about?", Krysonna asked.  
  
"It's about Joey", Yami stated.  
  
She paused, then opened the door, saying, "All in, but make it quick."  
  
Yami entered, and looked around at her room, while saying, "I'm concerned about my friend, and his involvement with you. I don't like how you've been treating him."  
  
Krysonna closed the door, leaning against it, and laughed. "Don't you think Wheeler's big enough to handle himself, without his cheer leading crew coming here to make threats at me?"  
  
Yami turned, stating, "It's one thing to be insulting people, but to be publicly humiliating him is another."  
  
"You mean the dog-thing", Krysonna stated. "I didn't make him howl or force the collar on him, that was his choice. But since we're on the subject of humiliation, maybe I should dress him up in a dog costume next, put a leash on him, and show him off to your friends. I bet if I asked real nicely, that he'd do it.......he's just that kind of guy. Face it Yugi, I have Wheeler wrapped around my little finger, and if I say speak, he'll speak. If I say roll-over, that's exactly what he'll do. And there's nothing you can do to stop me........"  
  
Yami didn't like the tone in her voice. But still......he originally thought she may have somehow known about the time Joey was forced to dress up from Devlin, yet there was no indication. Was it coincidence that she made these dog jokes? Yami then smiled darkly, saying, "Nothing.......huh? What about a game?"  
  
"A game?", this sounded dangerously familiar to her, but she didn't know why. "You mean Duel Monsters?" It was then, when she suddenly remembered the deck on the table......the deck with the Blue Eyes White Dragons in it. It was sitting there in plain sight, and she forgot to put it away.  
  
Keeping her cool, she said, "Normally I would love to play a game with you Yugi, but I'm afraid my deck isn't prepared yet. And since it's so close to the finals, I might as well face you then."  
  
"Who said anything about Duel Monsters?", Yami asked, approaching the deck of cards, making Krysonna nervous, but trying not to outwardly show it. "I was thinking more on a game of chance. We could perhaps, both use this deck here.......each will take a card and show it to each other, the most powerful monster wins. 3 out of 5 would be the actual winner."  
  
"I.......no. I'm a bit tired right now", Krysonna answered, not wanting to take a chance by pulling out a Blue Eyes with this game Yugi had suddenly thought up. It frustrated her the way he B-lined right to it, almost as if he had sensed there was something significantly wrong with it. 'He's done this before to me.....I'm sure of it. How does he do it??'  
  
"You're giving up a chance to play me? Strange, I took you for a woman willing to take chances. After all, you were the one who was suggesting playing a non-duel monsters game with me earlier, remember? Maybe you're not the gamer I took you for, after all."  
  
Krysonna hands were clenched from Yugi's taunting, wanting to take her Blue Eyes and rub it right in his face. She snapped, "How dare you think you are better than me! I can beat you at any game, any time!"  
  
"Hmm........then what are you afraid of, Krysonna?", Yami said, sensing something strange. He looked down at the deck, noticing that she had been practically dancing around since he approached it. 'I can sense the heart and soul of someone very familiar to me belonging to that deck', Yami thought. Yami then said, "So this is what you have prepared so far to battle against us in the finals, eh? I wonder what your prime monsters are you plan on using........", he said, as his hand approached and touched the deck.  
  
Krysonna's hand slammed down ontop of Yami's hand, preventing him from picking up a card, as she stated coldly, "I think you've overstayed your welcome, Yugi......."  
  
But Yami looked back up at her with that same calm calculated smile. "Well, you know what I think, Krysonna? I think I'd like to make one final gamble before I leave. I'd like to bet you that this deck is none other than the deck belonging to Kaiba, that weilds the deadly Blue Eyes White Dragons!"  
  
Krysonna gasped in shock and pulled away, allowing Yami to pick it up, and quickly looked at the deck, revealing one of the Blue Eyes White Dragon cards to her. "So I was right.........you are the one responsible for Seto Kaiba's disappearance."  
  
She froze for a moment, but then her expression became a mask, as she walked calmly over, putting herself inbetween Yugi and the door. She smiled coldly, stating, "Well, it seems you found my little secret, Yugi.......you'd make a great detective. But there's one small problem.......now that you know, what makes you think I'm going to let you simply walk out of here, and report this to his little brother?"  
  
Yami asked, "Is that a threat, Krysonna?"  
  
"Take it as you will. It's not my fault you had to pry......", she stated.  
  
He paused, then spoke again, saying, "Why are you doing this? You are not evil. What you are doing is not in your nature."  
  
"What makes you so sure?", Krysonna asked.  
  
"Let's just say I'm good at sensing people's hearts, like the heart of the cards. I didn't have to pick the deck up to know it belonged to Seto Kaiba. I could sense his heart in the deck", Yami stated.  
  
"His heart?? You mentioned that earlier. What is that, that you keep babbling about?", Krysonna asked.  
  
"So........are you saying that you do not believe in the heart of the cards?", Yami asked.  
  
'Heart of the Cards??', Krysonna thought, and there was suddenly a strange flash of Yugi summoning a horrible monster that attacked her. Fear flashed through Krysonna's eyes that moment, but she shook it off, and said with hostility in her voice, "NO!"  
  
"Then maybe I can show you. Play this game with me, Krysonna. We can settle this matter more civil than this. I have given you the rules. If you win, I will promise to not reveal your secret to anyone. I will not speak of finding Kaiba's deck here, allowing you to finish whatever task you have planned", Yami said.  
  
"And if I loose?", Krysonna asked.  
  
"You must reveal the location of where Seto Kaiba is located", Yami stated.  
  
"No deal", Krysonna said. Before Yami could ask why, she added, "I cannot reveal what I don't know. There was a.......car accident a few days ago. I've lost most of my memory because of it. So whatever I originally did to him, I could no longer say. But I will let you walk out of here unharmed, if you win. Deal?"  
  
"Deal", Yami said.  
  
The magic and trap cards were pulled out of the deck, leaving only monsters, and the deck was shuffled by both. Yami smiled at Krysonna, saying, "This is not just about a game of chance. If your heart is a part of this deck, it will also help aid you in getting what you want. But you have to believe in the heart of the cards for that to work......"  
  
"That's ridiculous.......Duel Monsters is all about power", Krysonna said.  
  
"Is it?", Yami said. "We'll see.......make your move"  
  
Krysonna ended up picking the Cyber Jar, as Yami picked up Different Dimension Dragon. "The first round goes to me. Perhaps you do believe that cards are all about power. If so, then you are guaranteed to loose. But then again......even if you 'are' trying to believe in the heart of the cards, it will probably not help you. Afterall, this deck does not belong to you, it belongs to Seto Kaiba. And how can you possibly try and put your heart into a deck that does not belong to you?"  
  
"This deck is mine! His Blue Eyes call to me!", Krysonna insisted. Surprisingly in her next round, she pulled forth a Blue Eyes White Dragon, as Yami pulled a Giant Germ, catching Yami off-guard. "Ha, the Blue Eyes are mine, see?"  
  
"Hmmm. Tell me, Krysonna........why do you do what you do? Is it simply to steal Kaiba's cards or his company? Does it make you feel good to hurt others this way??", Yami asked, as he wondered how she was able to pull that card.  
  
"Listen.......it's nothing personal. It's business.......simply a job I have to do", Krysonna stated, pulling her next card......Saggi the Dark Clown.  
  
Now Yami pulled out a Blue Eyes White Dragon. "Yes, I agree.......obviously you don't have your heart in the task you have chosen to undertake. So then, why do you do it?"  
  
"That's none of your business! Stop with the questions, and stick with the game!", she snapped, knowing if Yami pulled one more high card, he would win.  
  
They drew their next cards, as she asked, "Tell me Yugi, why do you care anyway what happens to Kaiba? If you became missing, do you think he would care in the least.......go out of his way to try and help you? Of course not. In a way, he's allot like me. He puts business before other things in his life, including petty things like friendship. Doesn't it matter to you that unless given no other option, he would leave you for dead?" As Krysonna asked this she picked up Sword Stalker, while Yugi picked up the card Lord of Dragons. She looked at both cards, and said, "Well isn't that interesting. In your opinion, the cards we draw give us the answers to our 'hearts'......right? So that would mean that you're rather uncertain about what I'm telling you. Perhaps it even bothers you to think about it", Krysonna said, smiling.  
  
'She's good......but how could she know Kaiba so well? And how did she pull the Blue Eyes White Dragon earlier? What did she mean that it called to her? I can't let her shake me.......this last pick will determine who wins.......I have to help Mokuba in finding his brother. Mokuba......' 


	17. Chapter 17

YUGIOH Kaiba: Missing Persons  
  
Chapter 17. Yami's thoughts on Mokuba came up with a new question for Krysonna. Yami glared at his female opponent from across the table, before the last pick, and asked, "Tell me Krysonna.......are you sure you really want to win this?"  
  
"Of course I do!", Krysonna stated.  
  
"Did you think about the consequences of what will happen if you win? That would involve possibly harming Mokuba. I talked to him earlier, and he seemed to really have a liking to you. I've never seen him trust someone so much before, defend someone with such passion.......except for his own brother."  
  
Krysonna's eyes twitched like crazy thinking about that fact, but shook her head from the thoughts, as she said, "You're just trying to shake me.........I'm not listening to this, I don't care!"  
  
"Tell me again, Krysonna.......do you believe in the Heart of the Cards?", Yami asked.  
  
"I already told you that answer!", she snapped.  
  
"Yes, but you answered before you were playing a game, where the cards themselves will decide who wins and who loses. Can you still say that you don't believe in the Heart of the Cards?", Yami asked.  
  
Krysonna hesitated as she looked at the foreboding deck of cards. What if Yugi was right, and there was a heart in the cards? That would technically mean if she didn't believe in it, it could cost her this game, making her loose everything. If that was the case, then she would have to believe. But what if he was just saying it to psyche her out, then by saying yes she would be made a fool of! And even if it were true and there were a heart, saying yes may not be enough........she would have to believe. But could she bring herself to believe it? She had to really search herself to figure out if she believed or not, looking at the deck........her deck, not Kaiba's. Yes, it was her deck, and she would prove it to him.  
  
Krysonna was shaking, as she glared at the deck in frustration. Yami wasn't sure what to think, then asked again, "Krysonna, do you believe....... "  
  
"Yes! There 'is' a heart! I believe in it, and I believe in this deck........and I also believe that it wont disappoint me. There is one more Blue Eyes in this deck Yugi, and it 'will' come to my hand, and this deck will 'not' fail me!" Krysonna reached for the deck and drew her card.  
  
Yami was shocked........such conviction in her words, in her being. Would she achieve getting the card she called upon? Yet, he still sensed so much conflict in her.......would she win? Yami also picked his card from the deck, hoping that Kaiba's deck would give him the power to help his brother.  
  
Krysonna reached for her card, and looked at it. She then grinned, and cackled madly. "Hahahaha! You see? You doubted me, and thought that this deck was not mine, but you were wrong! This is 'my' deck Yugi, and I pulled the last Blue Eyes White Dragon, just as I asked for! This game is over, you lost and I won! Hahahahahahahahahaha!!"  
  
"You're right, the game is over Krysonna........but I'm afraid you lost the game", Yami stated.  
  
"WHAT?? That's ridiculous! I don't know what kind of game you're playing, Yugi.......but I have clearly won. There is no stronger card than the Blue Eyes White Dragon in 'my' Deck.......that I assure you. Accept your loss, and admit that I am the winner!", Krysonna stated.  
  
"You could be right........there may be no stronger cards in your deck, but there is in Kaiba's deck. When you pulled out the magic and trap cards, you did not pull out 'fusion' cards.......", Yami smiled.  
  
"You mean.......??", Krysonna stammered, her eyes filled with fear.  
  
"The Blue Eyes Ultimate Dragon!", Yami stated.  
  
Flashback: .........I have assembled all 5 parts, all 5 pieces.........Exodia, obliterate!!  
  
"NO, it can't be!!" Krysonna leapt up so quick, she almost fell over in her chair, startling Yami. She took this loss alittle too hard, her eyes looked as if she had seen a ghost.  
  
'What is it that haunts her mind?', Yami wondered. "Krysonna.......I won the bet. Do you plan on honoring your side of the deal?"  
  
Krysonna looked down at Yugi, appearing to be very rattled, as she returned to reality and saw him sitting there. She was shaking from the horrible thought that went through her mind. Krysonna finally shook off the horrible feeling that wracked her brain a second ago, saying, "You won.......but this isn't the first time, is it Yugi?"  
  
"What do you mean?", Yami asked.  
  
"Stop playing games with me!!", she yelled at him. "You know what I mean, we have gone through these little games before, and I have lost every time with you! How do you do it? What is the key that makes you win all the time?? No one is that lucky!!"  
  
"Maybe it's not something in me you're searching for Krysonna, but something in yourself", Yami said.  
  
"No more riddles!!", Krysonna cried. She slammed her hands on the table, causing the cards to jump and randomly land on the ground, as she glared into Yugi's eyes. 'There.......inside there is the key. Whatever it is in him that makes him win all the time, I want it!' In her moment of madness, she believed she thought of a way to maybe get that part of him into her, in order to perhaps gain even a piece of his ridiculous luck of the draw. She grabbed him by the collar, and pulled him to her in a lip-lock, shocking Yami.  
  
They stood there, frozen in time for only a moment but what felt like forever, as they drank each other in. And for that instant, Yami even gave into it, enthralled by this woman's strength and passion. But then the thought of Joey came to his mind, who had fallen head over heels for this woman.  
  
Yami pulled away from her, saying, "Krysonna.....stop!"  
  
"Why, Yugi? What are 'you' afraid of?", she asked.  
  
"It's not fear.......it's friendship. There is a man who already cares very dearly for you. Don't tell me that Joey means nothing to you, because I wont believe it if you do", Yami stated.  
  
Krysonna paused, looking at Yami for a moment, then laughed a cold biting laugh. "You think for even a second that I have some kind of interest in the Mutt?? Give me a break! Joey is a fun little pet to kick around at my heals, I must admit. But anything other than that.......I'm afraid you're mistaken."  
  
"But, you two came back.......together", Yami stammered. "Were you........using him??"  
  
She sneered, moving herself towards Yami, saying, "For someone who can read hearts, you can be very slow at times, with certain things. I wouldn't call it using, more like......playing. As you know Yugi, I like games........don't you? Let's play another game. And this one, I'm sure to win......" Her eyes looked so intently into Yami's, causing him to freeze in place. There was so much hunger in her eyes for him, and somehow........he was sure he saw something terribly familiar in them, which made him want to reach for her as well in the same way, and find what it was that he saw inside of her. Yet his own need to physically 'reach' her frightened him. He never felt that way before.  
  
Krysonna didn't give him time to think about it, though. She lunged over the table, landing ontop of him, saying, "What's wrong, Yugi? Haven't you ever hungered for something so much that you would do anything to get it? You possess something I have never been able to achieve. This is more than luck of the draw. You have a way of just winning, even when the odds are beyond you winning......you still do it. Whatever that ability is, I want it! And I plan on getting it, one way or another......"  
  
Yami swallowed hard, blushing terribly. "You think doing this will somehow help you to win?"  
  
"I don't know, but there's only one way to find out......", she smiled mischievously. Without waiting for another one of Yami's 'words of wisdom', she lunged at him like a feral beast, drinking him in.  
  
Yami felt drowned by her hunger, totally overwhelmed. He was shaking from the emotions and from a heart so close to his, that burned so strongly for him, so......familiar to him. It was a feeling as if they had always known each other, even in the ancient egyptian times. He too had a hunger to know who she was. In the back of his mind, there was still a tingling sensation that had Joey's name on it, but despite him feeling that she may still care for Joey, he blindly decided to believe her words, and felt if Joey really cared for her......it was only one-sided. No matter what, Joey would be disappointed, anyways. Yami hesitated only a moment, before giving into her passion. She was right, it was a game he could not win.......good thing there were no bets on the table for this particular match. 


	18. Chapter 18

YUGIOH Kaiba: Missing Persons  
  
Chapter 18. It was alittle while later, as both Krysonna and Yami laid there, nestled in each others arms. Yami was still blushing a bit, and feeling alittle guilty, as well.  
  
Yami.......are you there? What's going on?  
  
Now he was really embarrassed. Making sure Yugi's spirit did not surface enough to have any insight on what happened, he kept him down, saying, Not now Yugi........I'll discuss it with you, later. He then moved his arm, reaching for his clothes.  
  
A powerful hand slammed down on Yami, as Krysonna's piercing eyes looked into his, and whispered, "Where do you think you're going? It's not polite to kiss and run. It makes a woman think.......you don't care."  
  
"You never did this because you care for me, Krysonna.......you did this out of obsession for power, a power that you cannot gain from me. This is something you could only find in yourself", Yami stated.  
  
She softly brushed down his bare arm, giving him chills. Krysonna pleasantly watched his reactions and "Is that what you think, Yugi? Perhaps you're right. But if that's what you think, why did you let me? Tell me Yugi, are you obsessing over me??"  
  
At that, Yami said nothing, and looked down away from her, feeling rather......vulnerable at that moment.  
  
"What is this?", she sneered. "Could I have finally found a weakness in the great Yugi Motou? Who would have thought you just can't resist a woman's charm." She then laughed mockingly at him.  
  
"N-no.......you don't understand", he said, unable to stop blushing. "There's something about you, something familiar. I feel like I know you, like I've always known you.......like we are connected in some way."  
  
She brushed her hand against his face, saying, "Don't even start babbling to me about you're supposed 'ancient past'. I'm not a part of it, Yugi. I have nothing to do with pharoahs or egypt, so don't even bother......" Suddenly she froze, as did Yami, who's eyes widened as he looked at her.  
  
"How did you know about that?", Yami asked.  
  
"I.......I don't know what you're talking about", she said, getting away from him nervously, as she quickly began to get dressed.  
  
Yami began to follow suit, as he said. "There is only one way you'd know this. You are somehow a part of that past."  
  
"I am NOT some ancient relic, no matter what you say!", she snapped angrily. "You can make whatever ridiculous justification to yourself about this moment all you want.......I could careless. My only interest was to hopefully get to understand you enough to maybe figure out how you managed to win all the time. Who knows......maybe it worked and some of you actually rubbed off on me, afterall."  
  
"You know that's not true. Besides.........I don't think I was the cause of winning, anyways. We both know what the stakes were for winning. Did you ever think that maybe you unconsciously allowed me to win?", Yugi asked, standing up, now dressed.  
  
"What are you talking about, this time?", Krysonna asked, whirling around to face him.  
  
"Your card drawing was also 'beyond luck', Krysonna. You have convinced me that your heart truly is somehow in Kaiba's cards, though I still don't quite understand how that is possible. And yet.......I still won. Maybe deep inside, you really don't want to achieve your goal. Think about that, Krysonna. Now I have wasted too much time, already. I'm leaving.......I need to talk to Mokuba about my findings. Will you keep your side of the deal, and let me leave without a fight?", Yami asked.  
  
".........Go........", Krysonna said, turning her back to him, as she crossed her arms, defiantly. She did not lift a finger to fight Yami, as he left. But, then........the instant he left, she looked up at the door, grabbed for her scattered deck of cards, and went into one of the building's heating ducts.  
  
--------------------  
  
Mokuba was asleep in his bed, thinking about his brother Seto and where he could be. He was awakened by hearing his name called......."Mokuba."  
  
Mokuba sat up, calling out, "Seto.......is that you?"  
  
A shadow loomed over him, grabbing him and gagging him quick.  
  
Krysonna was fighting Mokuba's squirming and kicking form, as she struggled to tie him, saying, "Stop struggling, Mokuba.......I have to do this. I........I'm sorry, I have no choice." When he didn't stop struggling, he turned Mokuba around, saying, "Listen to me! You will not be harmed.......I promise I will not let them harm you! Do you want to see your brother??" With sad puppy eyes, Mokuba sadly shook his head yes. Doing this was tearing her apart........and she didn't even know why. Her eyes twitched in conflict, as she stared into those sad innocent eyes. She had to look away, to keep from crumbling from them, as she added softly, "Then you're going to have to go through with this. I will bring you to your brother, and you'll be together with Seto again shortly", unable to hide the pain in her own voice, as she said this to him.  
  
Mokuba stopped squirming finally, after Krysonna spoke. She finished tying Mokuba up, and was about to leave, when there was a knock on the door. "Mokuba......it's me, Yugi. I need to talk to you."  
  
'You're timing is impeccable', she thought. Quickly, she balled some clothes together under the sheets, then whispered to Mokuba, "Remember what I said.........you want to see your brother again, you'll do exactly what I say. Keep your voice calm and tell Yugi to come in. You screw this up, you'll never see him again!"  
  
"Mokuba?", Yami called again.  
  
Krysonna pulled the gag down, as Mokuba said, "C-come on in, Yugi......"  
  
Yami entered, as Mokuba was re-gagged. Yami immediately saw the lump in the bed, and began to approach, but then felt something pass behind him. He looked behind, thinking he saw a foot hustling away in the direction Yami came from. With concern, he darted over to Mokuba's bed, to find no one was there. "Mokuba!", Yami cried out, and ran out the door, in search of the culprit.  
  
Krysonna ran down the hall with Mokuba over her shoulders, carrying him like nothing. Her mind was a swirl of conflict, as she began to wonder if Yugi was right. Maybe she 'did' unconsciously want him to win......maybe she wanted to be caught because deep inside she didn't want to do this. But she had so much to loose if she screwed this up. And why was it that doing this to Mokuba bothered her in the first place? Was he simply so young and innocent that it somehow affected her, or was it something more?  
  
She ran right into one of the guards, who said, "Hey, watch where you're going! Wait a minute......isn't that Mokuba Kaiba??" Before another word could be said, Krysonna performed a strong Judo move on the guard, knocking him cold before another thought could register in that simple head of his. "Idiot.....", she said aloud. She picked Mokuba back up, and kept going.  
  
Yami was running down the hall, looking for Krysonna. He knew she had to be responsible for this, when he ran into Tristan. "Yugi......what's going on? I thought I heard you cry out something......"  
  
"It's Mokuba, Krysonna just kidnapped him, and is trying to escape with him!", Yami said with great concern.  
  
"You gotta be kidding me!", Tristan said. "Joey's not going to be happy......."  
  
"Listen Tristan, you've got to wake up the others, and get the guards attention, before she escapes the amusement park. Otherwise both of them will become missing!", Yami said.  
  
"I'm on it, Yug.......you can count on me!", Tristan said. Yami kept going, as Tristan began to wake everyone up. 


	19. Chapter 19

YUGIOH Kaiba: Missing Persons  
  
Chapter 19. Krysonna continued to escape down the hall, finally reaching the front door. She leapt outside, hitting the one guard who wasn't even expecting it, then kicking the other guard, who was surprised from the action around him. She then picked Mokuba up again, running some more. As she did, Krysonna said, "So.....this must be exciting for you, isn't it, Mokuba? Just like when you use to watch the Ki kid and his partner fighting it up, blasting the enemies on those old cartoon shows.......now you get to see it in real live action."  
  
Mokuba's eyes widened, as the woman talked about this, listening to her in shock. It was something he and his brother used to watch, back when they were both in the orphanage.  
  
"Back then, the difference between good and bad was pretty cut and dry. But when you grow up and face the real life, you find knowing the difference between good and bad isn't that easy, anymore. You begin to realize that sometimes you have to do things you don't want to in order to get ahead in life, but you do it anyway because you know you have to make such sacrifices. This is what the real world is all about, kiddo. It's not black, it's not white.........just a big mix of confusing grays......and you have to figure out what the best coarse of action is for no one else but you. Remember that, kid. You can take it as an important learning experience in life when you get older.......maybe you'll learn something from it", Krysonna continued to say, as she reached another entrance-way that had to be activated by a thumb print.  
  
She took Mokuba's thumb jamming it on the pad, as it said, "Access denied."  
  
"Stop right there!", a guard suddenly said behind her. She whirled, kicking the man, then hitting him hard, knocking him out. Then placing Mokuba down for a moment, she dragged the guard's hand over having his thumb touch the print area. "Access denied."  
  
"Damn it!!", she snapped, slamming her hands against the activation pad, in frustration. "Person Identified........welcome home, Seto Kaiba", the computer responded, opening the door.  
  
"What??", she suddenly stopped, staring at the open door. Mokuba was desperately trying to say something, under his muffled gag, as she stood there, trying to figure this out, still shocked from what just happened . "But, why.......??" She stared down at her hand, then back up at the open door. "Either your technology is greatly flawed, or.........genetics corporation. Of course!! It all makes sense, now!"  
  
She pulled Mokuba up to her, saying, "Don't you get, Mokuba? I couldn't remember because of the car explosion, but that's the only thing that explains everything. I run a genetics corporation! We must have spliced parts of your own brother into me, in order to bypass security, and know allot of the information that any other person normally wouldn't know. I keep thinking I know people, when I don't. I almost felt like we were related or something, using this Heart of the Cards nonsense with Yugi, even opening a clearance door that can only be opened by Seto Kaiba. Some of Kaiba's memories, finger prints, and even feelings were thrust into me, so that I could achieve my mission. It's all so simple, now!"  
  
She looked over at Mokuba and laughed, coldly, "I keep thinking I care about your welfare, when in reality.....I don't!!" Krysonna then continued to cackle madly, as she thrust Mokuba over her shoulder, and entered the private area.  
  
---------------------  
  
In the main scanning room, Tea and Joey were with some of Mokuba's guards, scanning the different cameras. The guard said, "Strange, I was sure she was going to try for the helicopter room, where we originally came from. I even made sure to station the guards in that direction. But instead, the guards that are shown on camera knocked-out, are forming a path that leads in the opposite direction."  
  
"What about a garage-area, where you might keep vehicles?", Tea asked.  
  
"I've checked there, but nothing. She doesn't seem to be going anywhere near there, anyway.......", the guard said.  
  
"Man........I can't believe she's doing this! What is she thinking? Why would she do something this crazy?", Joey said.  
  
"For power?", Tea asked.  
  
"But she aint like that!", Joey insisted.  
  
"Wait, I found them both!", the guard said, showing Krysonna taking out a guard, with Mokuba over her shoulder.  
  
Joey got on the phone, saying, "Yugi.......keep going straight, you should lead right into them!"  
  
"She's stuck now", the guard grinned. "That's a high security door she's trying to break into. That door only allows access for our boss, Seto Kaiba.........not even the younger Mr. Kaiba has access there."  
  
"Why not?", Tea asked.  
  
"There's some sensitive equipment down there. He didn't want his brother getting hurt", the guard explained.  
  
"So then, how'd she open it?", Joey asked.  
  
"What?? That's not possible!! She must have some special code-breaking device. We got to get down there, before she reaches the underground train!", the guard said. "Everyone, merge to the underground train station, now!", the guard said on the radio for the other guards to hear.  
  
"Underground train station? What's that for?", Joey asked, as they left the area, immediately running for the security door.  
  
"After everything that's happened, with monsters coming out of the cards, people zapping other people into the shadows or virtual computers, Mr. Kaiba had enough. So he made an emergency underground train station so incase some unexpected disaster hits Kaiba Land, he can quickly evacuate the people out of here", the guard explains.  
  
"Okay, that makes sense", Joey said.  
  
"No......it doesn't make sense. No one, save his top security and Mr. Kaiba himself, know about the train route, and I find it hard to believe that they got him to talk about it. So how did this woman know to try and escape this way??", the guard questioned allowed.  
  
"Who cares........we gotta help Yugi!", Joey said. "What's the fastest way to that door??" 


	20. Chapter 20

YUGIOH Kaiba: Missing Persons  
  
Chapter 20. Krysonna entered the room, where there were all sorts of strange and dangerous mechanical experiments. Computers were everywhere. She walked through, with Mokuba over her shoulder, as she approached the train area.  
  
"Krysonna, stop!"  
  
She turned, seeing Yami, and said to him, "You just don't know when to quit, do you?" Krysonna then pulled out a gun, pointing it at Mokuba, as she said, "I got this off of one of the guards........don't make me use it."  
  
"I don't think you would, Krysonna........I don't think you have the heart to do that to Mokuba", Yami said.  
  
Krysonna then laughed, as her laugh became an evil cackle. "And why is that, Yugi? Let me guess, because you think the spirit of Seto Kaiba invaded me, right??"  
  
"Well........actually yes, in a way.......", Yami stated.  
  
She laughed again, spitting out, "Then it seems I've had you all fooled. Charujin is a genetics corporation. You see Yugi, when we captured Seto Kaiba, they spliced bits of his own genetic makeup into me in order for me to achieve my goal. I am obviously not Seto Kaiba, but I know so much about him now, that I might as well be him.......hahahahaha!"  
  
"No......that can't be true! No one would do anything as horrible as that!", Yami said, refusing to believe it.  
  
"So, how else do you explain it, then? Kaiba died and possessed me? Or maybe Seto Kaiba got sick of the same old boring look, and decided to try and more feminine approach. Face it Yugi, I'm this companies worst nightmare........I can go anywhere, and I can do anything. Code......Mokuba, Blue, White Lightning. Computer Robots, activate!", Krysonna stated. In an instant, the machinery came to life, and every one of the contraptions pointed some kind of dangerous weaponry at Yami.  
  
Yami backed up, asking, "Why are these things here? I thought Kaiba didn't believe in creating machines of destruction......."  
  
"He doesn't. These were suppose to be beta tested for live role-gaming, but until he got the bugs out of it, he added a protection sequence into them. Now they are mine to control.......", she said. "You know, it's quite amasing, really. The more I start thinking about what Seto Kaiba should know, the more things start coming into my head, like a tital wave of knowledge. Just like the cards became mine, Yugi.....I shall now claim his company as my own. It might as well be.......I now know it better than anyone else here, even Mokuba Kaiba."  
  
"Woah!", Tristan said, practically running into one of these monstrous robots, as he rushed over to join Yami. Then all the others came running in, guards and all, to find themselves surrounded by mechanical monstrocities.  
  
"Krysonna, stop it!", Joey called out.  
  
"Sorry Joey, I'm going to have to cut this little time of ours, short", Krysonna stated.  
  
"Joey, Krysonna told me that they used genetic splicing on her, giving her the memories of Seto Kaiba, in order to bypass his security systems. That would explain some of her behavior around many of us, including you.......", Yami said.  
  
"Really? Well......not all of it, Yug", Joey grinned. "Krysonna listen, you don't wanna do this, and not because of the weird memories you might have gotten from that loser Kaiba, but because of who you are, the woman that I fell for. Even if no one else here trusts you it doesn't matter, cuz 'I' know who you really are inside. And you know what you're doing is wrong. Not only that, but a company that messes you up like they did in order to get their greedy fingers on someone else's things, aint worth being with, Krysonna. Look at yourself, you're not even sure who you are, anymore. Maybe the Kaiba genes they shoved in you is a power hungry freak, maybe even you are, but the woman I fell for I know knows what's most important in life, and power aint it. There's better things in life.......like friends, and people you care about. Come on Krysonna, don't do this. You got more dignity than this."  
  
Krysonna hesitated, and a crack in those hard cold eyes could even be seen. It seemed like it was actually sinking in. She sighed, and looked back up at him......but as she did, those eyes instantly returned to their icy glare. "That's a real pretty story Wheeler, but friends don't pay the bills. I didn't get this far by listening to losers like you. Common sense, Mutt.......if I listened to you, where would I be? Out of a job, in jail, and in court the rest of my life, never being able to go anywhere else. No thanks", she replied, making her decision.  
  
"Maybe.......you can work for Kaiba", Joey shrugged.  
  
"Yeah, I'm sure after kidnapping both him and his brother, he'd love to have me work for him. I'm afraid it wouldn't work. It's everything or nothing.......and I'd prefer to have everything. And if it means I loose a possible date with you, then I'll just have to live with myself", Krysonna said, with perhaps even a hint of sarcasm, crushing Joey in the process.  
  
Yami then took one step forward, saying, "One more thing, Krysonna........I am curious where you got the idea that genetics gave you Kaiba's knowledge, in the first place."  
  
"Isn't it obvious to tell? How else would I have gotten this knowledge about him?", Krysonna questioned.  
  
"It's a good theory, I admit Krysonna........the problem is it has a major flaw to it. Genetics might give you the knowledge that is needed to do what you did, it might even give you what you need for eye scans and finger prints. But there's one thing that it can't give you.......and that's Kaiba's heart, something that I have clearly seen in you", Yami stated.  
  
Krysonna shook her head, spitting out, "You and your ridiculous heart theories......will you just get over yourself, already? I'm tired of your pathetic mind games!"  
  
At that moment, Mokuba managed to spit out the gag, saying, "You're right, Yugi. I know she wont hurt me! I seen it........she promised she would never hurt me!"  
  
"Shut up!", Krysonna snapped at him.  
  
"She promised!!", Mokuba said, before being re-gagged.  
  
"How did your brother ever put up with you??", she asked. Mokuba's eyes teared up as she said that, giving Krysonna the worst sinking feeling, like she had just shredded apart her own soul. 'What the hell is wrong with me?? Why am I letting this kid get to me, like this? I'm sorry, Mokuba.......I'm so sorry!!' She almost said her last thoughts aloud to him, as she stared at him with pain in her eyes, but couldnt say it in fear that the others would hear her, and try to use this weakness against her.  
  
She frantically shook the madness away which seemed to be invading her mind like a disease, as she pealed her thoughts away from Mokuba. She was not going to let whatever it was of Seto Kaiba they inplanted into her, consume her. She fought it tooth and nail to stay in control. She quickly contained herself once again, then added, "Fine. Maybe I did promise him, but that was before I realized what had really happened to me. So don't even get any stupid ideas from it, Yugi. What I said to the him in the past means nothing to me, now!"  
  
"You sound so certain about that, Krysonna", Yami said smiling. He saw the internal conflict in her and knew she was weakening. "I am willing to bet that in your heart, you cannot harm Mokuba, no matter what you wish to think. I am going to approach you, Krysonna.......if I am wrong, then it will cost Mokuba his life. But if I am right, you will not be able to fire that gun", Yami stated, basically challenging her to another game.  
  
"I think you forgot the machines, Yugi", Krysonna stated, glancing at the dangerous mechanisms around them.  
  
"But that's not part of the game. What's wrong, Krysonna.......afraid to play this with me? Maybe because in your heart, deep down you know you can't harm him. I know Seto Kaiba very well, Krysonna. He had made many sacrifices in his life, and had done some terrible things in his own past........but one thing he would never allow is for his brother to be harmed. He would sacrifice his business, even his own life, before he would allow Mokuba to be hurt", Yami insisted, as he began to step forward. He knew if Kaiba's heart were incharge over this woman, then she would not activate the machines against him. Kaiba was too noble a game player, and did not believe in cheating in a game. That would leave her two choices.......kill Mokuba, or let Yami win his challenge, yet again.  
  
"For the last time, I am NOT Kaiba! You think Mokuba's brother suddenly got bored and decided to be his sister or something? What you're saying is ridiculous!!", Krysonna spat out, holding the gun tightly to Mokuba's head. She was 1/2 tempted to order the machines to take him down, but her pride wouldn't allow it. She would not back down from this challenge.......it would be cowardly. Her idea was to convince this fool to back down. If he didn't.......she would have to kill the kid, to prove her strength to them.  
  
"I don't know who you are anymore, Krysonna. All I do know is that your heart is that of Seto Kaiba", Yami stated, taking another step.  
  
"You're really willing to gamble Mokuba's life for your stupid theory?? Maybe you should think twice, before gambling the lives of your friends!", she spat out at him.  
  
"You know Yugi, maybe she's right. She's looking kinda trigger-happy, there", Joey said, nervously.  
  
"I would never risk my friends, Krysonna. I am certain that Mokuba will come to no harm", Yami still insisted, as he took another step.  
  
"Oh, really........", Krysonna said coldly, and cocked the trigger. "Don't make me do this, Yugi!! I still have the machines aimed at the rest of your friends, so I don't even need this hostage, anymore. I can kill him, and not even need him to shield myself, then finish off the rest of you! I can bring his dead carcass in to my superiors to show my work is done, and simply use the surviving Kaiba brother to take over his corporation!"  
  
"That's exactly right, Krysonna.......you don't need to keep Mokuba alive, anymore. You can kill him at your leisure. But I'm not playing this game to gamble your convenience of his existence, I'm playing this game to challenge your heart. I know you cannot kill him, no matter how much you would lose by sparing him, his loss would still be too great for you.......", Yami stated, starting to become dangerously close to her, almost within reach.  
  
Krysonna was now beginning to shake nervously, making the others concerned that she could shoot at any second, as she spat out, "I'm gonna shoot him.......you hear me?? I'll kill him.........I'll do it!!", raising his voice, to desperately try and scare him off........but Yami would not back away. Krysonna gritted her teeth, as she was faced with killing or not killing Mokuba. She searched her being to find it in her to pull the trigger, and kill this punk kid.........but at the end, she simply couldn't do it.  
  
Finally, Krysonna collapsed, helplessly dropping the gun, as she stammered out, "I........I couldn't do it. I tried, but.......I couldn't. I don't understand. I.......I lost.......everything........" She closed her eyes in grief, thinking of her failure to the company.  
  
Yami knelt down beside Krysonna, placing a hand on her shoulder, stating, "You didn't lose everything, Krysonna. But if you fired that gun, you would have........" 


	21. Chapter 21

YUGIOH Kaiba: Missing Persons  
  
Chapter 21. Krysonna knelt in grief and inner turmoil, as Yami began to untie Mokuba. Krysonna was trembling terribly from the experience she was faced with. She was still trying to figure out why she couldn't kill some kid that should mean nothing to her. 'Why.........why couldn't I do it?'  
  
Mokuba was freed, and despite the threat to his own life, he hugged Krysonna, saying, "I knew you wouldn't do it!"  
  
Feeling Mokuba holding her close, she looked up at him, shocked that he would be so good to her, after all she had tried to do. And while allowing Mokuba to do so, she smiled.....beginning to feel strangely good about her decision, even putting her own hand around him.....as if it was something she did everyday. She didn't remember the last time she felt so complete. But then, suddenly a voice cried out, "Everyone, FREEZE!!!"  
  
They turned to see Lanna in the doorway, with a big gun pointing at everyone. "Krysonna may not be able to shoot, but I certainly can."  
  
"Lanna.......", Krysonna called out to her. 'Perhaps I could still succeed', she thought. She gave an evil glare at Yugi and laughed evilly, "Hahahaha........game over, Yugi! Maybe I can't do it for some reason, but I'm willing to bet that she wouldn't hesitate to do the job!" As Krysonna said this, she brought her hand back out to pick up her gun once again, and join Lanna, in order to help her out.  
  
But to her surprise, a gun fire was shot, knocking the gun away from Krysonna, almost shooting her in the process. Krysonna looked up at Lanna, as she said, "You too, 'Krysonna'.......back away!", emphasizing her bosses name, sarcastically.  
  
"What the hell are you doing, you fool?? I'm your boss!", Krysonna spat out.  
  
"My boss?? Hahahaha.......you're not my boss. Only Charujin is my boss! I'm the one that's actually in charge, here. Now back up with the others!", Lanna snapped.  
  
Krysonna's eyes narrowed, pushing Mokuba away, as she stood and said, "I knew you couldn't be trusted. All this time, you've been trying to steal my job! Do you think for a second the company is going to tolerate you holding a gun at one of your own?? You wont get a promotion from this......you'll be fired!"  
  
Yet, from Krysonna's warnings, Lanna just laughed, "You fool........you just don't get it, do you? I don't work for you........you don't even work for our company! You're friend Yugi over there figured it out better than anyone else. I'm afraid Krysonna........that you 'are' Seto Kaiba!"  
  
The guards looked confused about what this woman was talking about, as Krysonna looked at her, shaking her head. "You're as nutty as the rest of them, here. How did you even end up being in Charujin?? The last I knew, Seto Kaiba was a guy. Maybe you haven't noticed, but that's not exactly what I am......."  
  
Lanna chuckled again, saying, "Yes, I know. You have no idea how much it amused me to have you tested on our new genetic breakthrough. It's quite amazing the things we can do to people now, isn't it?"  
  
Yami then jumped in, saying, "But why would you place the essence of Seto Kaiba in this female, torturing two souls, for your company's sick amusement?"  
  
Lanna glanced over at Yami, saying, "I have no idea what you're talking about......I stated you were close on your theory kid, not that you were correct. There are no 'two people'.......what you see before you 'is' Seto Kaiba. We changed his very body into that of a woman, gave him temporary memory loss, blamed it on a car accident, and gave him his supposed 'company mission'. Why should we do the task of taking over the company, when we can make the head of Kaiba Corp. do it for us? The only problem was that Ms. Charujin herself was concerned at how much memory was coming back to him, so quickly.......or should I say 'her'? So, I was sent to make sure she did the job. Unfortunately, it appeared the family ties part between brother and, heh heh.......'sister' seems like something we were unable to erase. So I'll simply have to finish the job you started, 'Krysonna'."  
  
The guards looked puzzled, saying, "You mean.......that's Seto Kaiba?"  
  
Yami snapped, "You monster!!"  
  
Tea gasped, "Oh my god!"  
  
Then suddenly Joey snapped, "That's a load of bullshit! You guys are actually believing this crap?? Now listen, whoever you are, I know Kaiba........and that aint him!"  
  
"I agree", Krysonna stated. "You might find it easy to sucker the rest of these simple-minded fools, but you're not fooling me! I think I'd know who I am. I am Krysonna Sonato, and you are just some jealous lowlife employee trying to take what is mine!"  
  
"Krysonna Sonato........the name was made up, I'm afraid. I'm surprised you didn't bother to look up the name in the work files, or the confidential police files that we also have on record at our company. If you did, you would have found no one in existence with that name that looks even remotely like you. We simply kept the S and K in your name, twisted it around, and came up with a new name. I believe the name Krysonna comes from the name Crissa, who is the name of one of Charujin's Nieces", Lanna stated. She then began laughing, saying, "I had to do all I could to keep from laughing, when you were hitting on Mr. Joseph Wheeler, here. Hahaha......it's no wonder neither of you want to accept the truth, it's probably too embarrassing for the both of you!"  
  
"Will you shut up, already!!", Joey snapped, beginning to turn red. Part of him was actually beginning to worry that the lady might be telling the truth. That 'would' be embarrassing, finding out that he had sex with not only someone that's supposed to be a guy, but the one person he hates most in this world. He shook it out of his head, immediately. There's no way he even wanted to think about that possibility.  
  
"Target, sector 0......attack!", Krysonna suddenly snapped. To Lanna's surprise, all the machines at once turned and attacked her. The gun went of merely hitting the metal of one of the mechanical creations, and they were on her before she knew what hit her. It wouldn't be long before they killed her, from simply the sheer weight of them, if not for the deadly items they carried.  
  
They heard her all scream in horror, helpless to do anything about it. Most everyone was too surprised to do anything, and the guards didn't care.  
  
Yami suddenly turned, and yelled, "Don't do this to her! Whatever horrors this woman might have done to you, it is wrong, Kaiba!"  
  
"I am NOT Kaiba!!", she snapped.  
  
"Whatever she did to you, there will never be any chance of reversing the harm, if she is dead!", Yami insisted.  
  
"Seto........", Mokuba pleaded.  
  
Krysonna's eyes twitched from Mokuba's voice, feeling the conflict of caring for the kid and denial, as she looked on and said, "Cease all operations!" The mechanical monsters stopped. Krysonna was physically trembling, as she looked out at the still mass of metal, then glanced over at Joey, who was looking at her, as if he was trying to mentally un-peal her and see for himself which person she was. She then glanced at the others and finally Yugi and Mokuba, as her eyes twitched some more. Krysonna then finally turned away from them all, and walked towards the train.  
  
"Where are you going?", Yami asked.  
  
"What do you care? Am I under arrest?", she asked.  
  
"Seto........of course you're not", Mokuba said.  
  
Still shaking, she looked down at Mokuba, saying, "I'm not Seto. That woman lied to you. I am not the person you think I am. I........don't know who I am. Nothing makes sense, anymore......"  
  
"Please don't go!", Mokuba said. Mokuba's words flashed another memory to her, of Mokuba saying those exact words to her......to him??, after Yugi messed up his head, taking the evil from him. Kaiba struggled to find himself, no longer sure of his beliefs, of his life. He had to leave and try to figure it out for himself, alone. If she wasn't Seto Kaiba, why was she getting his memories? No......Lanna lied, they must have spliced his thoughts into her, as she originally believed. She had to find herself, her real identity, and being around people who believed she was someone she wasn't, was only going to confuse her more.  
  
"I need to find answers, and I can't do it here", Krysonna relayed to the kid.  
  
"We can find the answer together, Kaiba", Yami said.  
  
"You just don't get it. You think a terrorist from another company is going to simply be honest with you? She's lying to you, Yugi........she's lying and deceiving you all. You want to find Seto Kaiba, then I suggest you go to Charujin, and investigate........because he isn't here", Krysonna stated. With that said, Krysonna walked onto the train, as the door closed behind her, and the train began to leave. 


	22. Chapter 22

YUGIOH Kaiba: Missing Persons  
  
Chapter 22. Mokuba turned saying, "Don't just stand there.......stop that train!"  
  
But the guards didn't move, as they mumbled, "But........that's Seto Kaiba. If our boss wants to leave, there's nothing we can do about it."  
  
Mokuba's eyes began to fill with tears, saying, "Yugi, we can't let him go.......we just got him back!"  
  
"Mokuba........you have to let him go. Look at the changes they've done to your brother. Any person that had to go through what he must have, would be having a serious identity crisis, now. He needs time to get through this, himself. Besides, I have a feeling we'll be seeing Krysonna again soon. If I know Kaiba, he will not take this lying down. He'll seek answers the same way we need to.......by going to Charujin Corp.", Yami stated.  
  
"Heellllp Meeeeee!!!", a woman suddenly screamed under the pile of machinery.  
  
Mokuba looked over at the metallic pile, then turned to Yugi, saying, "You guys go on ahead. I'll stay behind with my guards, and try to find out information about what they did, from her."  
  
Yami didn't want to know what Mokuba had in mind with this woman. It was better off not knowing. So Yami simply nodded, and said, "Let's go." He stopped in front of Joey who had been strangely quiet now, and placed a hand on his shoulder, asking, "Joey.......are you okay?"  
  
"Huh? Oh, uh........yeah. You know, that aint really Kaiba. I dunno what they did to her, but Lanna's lying......that's not what they did", Joey said, refusing to accept what was said.  
  
"I understand, Joey. It must not be him. We'll find him......we'll find the truth. Do you wish to come with us, or stay behind on this one?", Yami asked, knowing first-hand how Joey must feel. Even Yami was feeling rather uncomfortable with what happened between the two of them, earlier.......but he couldn't let that stop or slow him down, now. Kaiba needed help.......he had to deal with that, first.  
  
"No, it's okay.......I'm fine, Yug. Of course I'll come with ya. Friends stick together, right?", Joey said.  
  
"That's right, Joey. Then let's go.......", Yami stated.  
  
They were brought to Kaiba Land's docking area, where they got back on the helicopter. The pilot took them away from Kaiba Land, and back to their home town in Japan. It was now morning. Atleast back home, they would be able to reach Charujin's corporation building, since that's where it was located. Tea said, "Let's get some rest, then we'll leave at night, and sneak into the building."  
  
"Good idea", Tristan said.  
  
Yugi became himself again, saying, "That sounds great! Hey Joey, wanna stay with me for awhile at my grandfather's house??"  
  
"Well, I dunno, I - I.......well, okay", Joey said. He really wasn't in the mood to, but couldn't think of anywhere else to go. And home was worst.  
  
"Great! Then we'll all meet together around 1:00am......over at the park", Yugi said.  
  
"Okay Yugi", Tea said.  
  
"Yeah, great idea", Tristan agreed and left, looking back at Joey, feeling a bit worried for his friend.  
  
-------------------  
  
When Yugi and Joey came home, Joey immediately took the collar off and threw it into the trash can. While he did that, Yugi ran into the bathroom, to change his clothes and get ready for some shut-eye, to prepare for the long night ahead. As he did, Yami appeared, looking.......strange. Yugi looked at his spiritual friend, and asked, "Spirit.......what's wrong?"  
  
"We need to talk, Yugi. There's something I've done. Something.........terrible. I.....I don't know if you'll forgive me. I'm not even sure if I can forgive myself."  
  
Yugi was taken back from that, saying, "Well, gee......I can't imagine you doing anything wrong, spirit. What could be so terrible, to make you react this way??"  
  
From the bathroom, Mr. Motou was pouring Joey a nice fruit drink, as Yugi suddenly shrieked, "You did WHAT???!!!", causing his grandfather to spill the drink, and Joey to jump up and run to the bathroom door.  
  
"Yugi.......you okay in there?? Yugi!!", Joey called and finally whipped open the door, seeing Yugi white as a ghost, curled up in the corner of his bathroom, wrapping his arms around his knees protectively, in kind of a fetal position.  
  
Joey came forward, to help his friend, causing Yugi to notice the movement, and screamed, cringing back away from Joey. Then realizing, he said, "Oh, Joey........it's just you......."  
  
"You okay, Yugi? What happened?", Joey asked.  
  
"Uh........nothing, nothing........I'm fine", Yugi said, not looking or acting fine, still horrorfied from what Yami had told him he had done with Kaiba.  
  
Yugi.......forgive me?.......  
  
He did not answer the spirit, as he continued to try and calm down.  
  
-------------------  
  
It was around night time now, and everything was normal was once again. Yugi had calmed down after supper and a couple simple games of Duel Monsters. Mr. Motou was suspicious of Yugi's strange behavior, but shrugged it off as strange things teenagers go through. Perhaps he finally discovered his first hair under his clothes. He had also noticed strange behavior from Joey, as well......and he especially had no idea what the collar thing was all about. But the grandfather decided none of this was worth involving himself with, and decided to head for bed for the night. Yugi had forgiven Yami, and stopped worrying about himself. Instead, he realized he had to worry more about his friends. He knew Joey had been suffering the same problem, and perhaps even worst. The way Joey had acted around Krysonna, he really seemed like he was falling for her. So Yugi turned to Joey, and said, "Hey Joey, you wanna talk about it?"  
  
"Huh? Oh, no.......there's nothing really to talk about. I'm okay", Joey said.  
  
"No you're not. How can you be, after hearing the truth behind Krysonna? You can talk to me about it, Joey", Yugi said.  
  
"Hey........I'm just a little freaked-out, okay? That's all. Besides.......that aint Kaiba", Joey said.  
  
Yugi looked sad. "Joey, you're just in denial. You have to know by now that she is Kaiba. I know you thought she was someone else.......who wouldn't? You have to understand, you didn't fall for Seto Kaiba. At that time, you can't even count her as Kaiba.......because she was a woman. If she was Kaiba, this obviously wouldn't have happened. You don't have to be afraid, because you did nothing wrong."  
  
"You don't get it, Yugi.......you don't know what it's like finding a woman, falling for her, making love to that woman, then suddenly hearing that the woman you slept with might not only be a guy, but the guy you hate more than anyone! How am I suppose to handle that, lightly?? There's no way you can understand!", Joey said.  
  
Yugi paused a long time, before saying, "Well, uh........", suddenly blushing, and looking away.  
  
Joey was looking down at the bed in frustration, expecting Yugi to come with some kind of reassuring line. Instead all he heard was an incomplete studder, then looked over to see Yugi's face. Joey froze, saying, "Yugi.......why are you looking so guilty?"  
  
"Uh.......", he couldn't say anything. True, it was Yami that did it, and not him. But it was in 'his' body. It might as well had been him. And worst still.......Yugi was just too honest for his own good. He couldn't lie to his best friend.  
  
"Yugi.......you aren't actually saying that you also........", Joey began to say. Yugi looked up at him with helpless pleading eyes, like a scared pup. Joey suddenly grabbed Yugi, and shoved him against the bed, yelling, "You had an affair with MY girlfriend??!"  
  
"It......wasn't.......me.......it.......was........Yami......", Yugi choked out.  
  
Joey slamed him down, pacing back and forth, enraged as he snapped, "How could you do that.......'he' do that, whatever!! He knew I had a thing for her! That's just low!"  
  
"Joey.......Yami said she seduced him", Yugi gasped out, catching his breath, after almost being strangled by Joey yanking on his clothes, while forcing him against the matress, like that. "Yami wouldn't lie about that. She lunged after him, kissed him, and wouldn't get off......."  
  
"She kissed you, too??", Joey snapped. "And you let her do it??" Joey paced some more. "I can't believe it.......I can't believe she was cheating on me, and with my best friend, besides! Man, that's it! Her and me........we're through!!"  
  
"Uh, Joey......", Yugi said, realising Joey was acting jealous over Kaiba.  
  
"And after all we've been through, like it wasn't enough, she goes and screws you, too. Man, you know......I didn't see it before in her. I just didn't see it.......but you're right. You guys are absolutely right......", Joey said.  
  
"Right about what?", Yugi asked.  
  
"She really IS Kaiba! Only Kaiba would be a back-stabbing bastard like that, to go and sleep with you, just after she did it with me! I bet anything, he did that on purpose just to piss me off!", Joey snapped.  
  
"Uh.......Joey.......", Yugi said, trying to reach his friend, as he began to wonder if Joey's own sense of reality just snapped.  
  
"He was probably planning on rubbing that in my face too, if it wasn't for Lanna showing up and blowing his cover. So what did she say to you, did she say she cared about you, or something??", Joey asked.  
  
"Uh........well, if it helped......no", Yugi said.  
  
"So why'd she do it, then??", Joey asked.  
  
"Well........I guess it was more of an obsession thing.......", Yugi said.  
  
"She was obsessed with you?? That's even worst!!", Joey spat out.  
  
Yugi finally groaned, "I give up......."  
  
"Well, what about me?", Joey asked.  
  
"What about you?", Yugi asked.  
  
"Did she say anything about me? How she felt?", Joey asked. Yugi looked away. "Come on, I wanna know!", Joey asked.  
  
Yugi sighed, saying, "She said.........she shared no feelings for you. She said she was just using you, because she knew she could. Joey.......I'm sorry."  
  
Joey now looked really down-trodden. "Don't worry about it, Yugi. She's Kaiba, afterall. What else could I expect from a jerk like him....." 


	23. Chapter 23

YUGIOH Kaiba: Missing Persons  
  
Chapter 23. At a hotel in the US, in view of Kaiba Land, a woman sat at her laptop, looking at every detail of the Charujin Corporate building layout, checking the time schedules of the guards, and looking for weaknesses in its design.  
  
The laptop rested on a table, with wires coming out of it, which was also connected to another invention Krysonna was working on. These past few hours were the most grueling hours of her life, while she was trying to figure out who she was........or if she even wanted to. To accept that she was Seto Kaiba, would be accepting the humiliation of being changed into a woman, sleeping with a not only a guy, but 'Wheeler'.......the person Kaiba despised most in his life. And ontop of that, later on behaving even worst, by also sleeping with Yugi, due to a confusing moment of knowing him and not knowing him. She was desperately trying to grasp her identity through him, which was mixed with Kaiba's obsession to beat him in a game, and the nightmares of what happened to him in the past, when he was defeated in a past game by Yugi. It were these extraordinary circumstances that led to what she did. The only relief she could get out of this was that she assumed whatever happened between her and Yugi was something that would never come up in a conversation, atleast.  
  
But probably the absolute hardest part of the whole equation was that she would have to deal with the fact that she was now stripped of her manhood......if she 'was' Seto Kaiba. But what if she really was him? What would she do then? Her first horrifying thought was that she was surgically.......clipped and modified. But that couldn't be the case. There were no scars, no stitches, she was not missing for that long, plus.......her hair grew. How could that be, in that short amount of time, if she was supposed to originally be Seto Kaiba? But some things also made sense that she wasn't who she was supposed to be. Not knowing anyone, not being able to recognize herself, why everything was so new in her personal 'card room', the strange looks from people at Charujin when she went down the hell, that she never really noticed before, until it hit her now.......all these add up. Plus all the memories she had been remembering pertained to Seto Kaiba's past and no one else's, and of course her close feelings to Mokuba, like he was family to her. No matter how she tried, she couldn't hurt him........Yugi was right, and thank goodness for that, too. She would never be able to live with herself, if she harmed one hair on his head.  
  
"Mokuba........I'm sorry........", she said aloud, struggling with herself.  
  
But as she did, another thought hit her. By now, the Charujin Company might be growing suspicious, due to her lack of communication. She had to try and keep them as unaware as possible.......but it also gave her an idea.  
  
"Time for some damage control", she said, and made a call on her cell phone.  
  
"This is Ms. Charujin, who is this?", the woman asked.  
  
"It's me, Krysonna.......I apologize for the late call, Ms. Charujin", Krysonna stated, professionally.  
  
"Krysonna..........", Charujin said, sounding surprised, and giving a very long pause for some reason, then said, "I have not heard from anyone, lately. Can you update me with what happened? Is Kaiba Corp. ours?"  
  
"I again must apologize, but there's been a delay in our plans", Krysonna answered. "I was about to kidnap Mokuba Kaiba, when Lanna came in, threatening both Mokuba, myself, and the guards that were quickly alerted from the scene she was creating. The woman went crazy, she was rambling about being in charge of everything........"  
  
"What happened?", Charujin asked. "Has she been put in jail?"  
  
"No......unfortunately, the guards shot and killed her in self-defense, while they were protecting Mokuba Kaiba. I was forced to plead with the guards, apologizing for our companies behalf, that I knew nothing about her being an assassin. I told them she was a new employee and it was the mistake of our firm that we didn't go through her records clearly enough. To keep this embarrassment from our company, I requested that they simply dump the body and forget ever seeing her. They were gracious enough to accept my request", Krysonna stated.  
  
"Good thinking. So, are they suspicious of you, now?", Charujin asked.  
  
"No, but they have upped their security. Also because of what happened, they were forced to delay the Battle City Finals for another day. It's expected to start tomorrow morning. I'm waiting until later at night, and plan on kidnapping Mokuba then", Krysonna stated.  
  
"Excellent, Krysonna.......I knew I could count on you. I have another woman that I can send to replace Lanna as backup......", Charujin began to say.  
  
But Krysonna cut in, "No, that wouldn't be good. They would become suspicious of the corporation, if we sent a new one over here. Instead, I suggest sending her over to the airport that's about 10 miles away from Kaiba Land. Have her prepare a helicopter for me for 3:00 am. I'll meet her there with the prisoner."  
  
"All right.......I'll be looking forward to seeing you, Krysonna", Charujin said.  
  
"As will I", Krysonna said, after hanging up. That part was done. Now if she could only get these strange annoying thoughts of Wheeler out of her head. She shook it off, and took a breath preparing to make another phone call. Staring down at the phone, her hand trembled, as she called the next number.  
  
"This is Mokuba.......Seto, is that you?", he asked, knowing only Seto knew this private emergency number.  
  
"Mokuba, this is..........Krysonna. I plan on finding out what the Charujin Corporation is up to. But to do that, I'm going to need your help", she said to him.  
  
"Seto! I knew it was you.......I think I've known it was you, before that lady even mentioned it. Where are you?", he asked.  
  
There was another long pause, before she answered, "I.........I can't say right now, but I have some instructions for you."  
  
"All right, but first.......I wanted to let you know that we've been questioning Lanna, and she's given us allot of details regarding the machine that did this to you, Seto. We got a bunch of the schematic designs on it, and everything. Did you want the information?", Mokuba asked.  
  
"Send it all to my email.......I'll get it from there. Now this is what I need you to do......", Krysonna said. 


	24. Chapter 24

YUGIOH Kaiba: Missing Persons  
  
Chapter 24. 1:00 am hit, and Yugi was at the Park with Joey. Tristan, Tea, Serenity, and Devlin all showed up at the park, as well. Tea said, "We're all here, Yugi", and looked over at Joey, who seemed pretty pissed off. "Uh.....what's wrong with Joey?"  
  
"Oh, uh.......he's upset because, well.......Kaiba cheated on him", Yugi said nervously, trying not to let anyone notice how bad he began to blush again.  
  
"Well, she had no right to do that, the creep! I should have known that Kaiba would pull something like this........", Joey pouted.  
  
Everyone stared, with the big sweet-tear showing on their face, not exactly sure how to respond to that.  
  
"Well, let's head over to Charujin", Yugi said quickly, and everyone followed.  
  
They made it to the building, and non-challantly circled around it until they found a loading dock area in back. Joey and Tristan tried to rig the door open, but it didn't work. "Whew......this isn't going to be easy to open. Their security's really high-tech."  
  
"Yeah.......kicking it didn't even work", Joey added, using his ever-so popular code-breaking 'foot'.  
  
At that moment Yugi transformed into Yami, who said, "I know another way into the building. But we'll have to stick real close together.......this path could be a dangerous one."  
  
"Yeah, and what way is that, Yugi?", Joey asked, trying to hide his anger towards him, after sensing the change in Yugi, knowing full-well it was Yami now.  
  
Yami approached the door and lowered his head, closing his eyes in concentration. The door suddenly swirled, like it was being swallowed up by a black hole, and ended in a big hole of dark shadows.  
  
"Yeeach!", Joey cried out, hiding behind Tristan.  
  
"What is that?", Tristan asked.  
  
"Yugi.......what did you do?", Tea asked.  
  
"Joey......I'm scared", Serenity said.  
  
Devlin kept Serenity close, saying, "Don't worry Serenity, I'll protect you", making Tristan jealous, and causing Joey to give Duke a warning glare, protective towards his sister.  
  
Yami explained, "I've created a door into the Shadow Realm. The exit to this Shadow Realm will be inside the building. But none of us should tread lightly, while walking through it. This Realm can be a dangerous place......"  
  
"Well, if it'll get us in there, then we'll do it. Lead the way, Yug!", Joey said.  
  
Tea added, "Don't forget, guys........Yugi said to stay close."  
  
They kept close, and all of them joined Yami into the dark realm. As they entered, the shadow opening on the outside shrank, making it a normal security door, once again.  
  
Inside, everyone looked around at where they were. Everything was Shadow. Though the ground was solid, they couldn't tell the difference between it and everything else around them. In the distance there appeared to be a graveyard. Behind them was an opening of light. But as they all entered, it closed up on them, startling some of the group. Where there was a door now appeared to be a shadowy infinite space.  
  
Devlin said, "This place looks like it goes on forever."  
  
"That is why it's important to stay close. It's very easy to get lost here", Yami stated.  
  
"This place is creeping me out!", Joey exclaimed.  
  
Tristan then added, "This reminds me of some of the things that Bakura was doing, back when I was trying to keep Mokuba's body from him", referring to the time they had to fight Pegasus, and his evil plans.  
  
"The magic that was used is very similar, Tristan", Yami stated. "It all comes from the Millennium Items."  
  
They quieted down for alittle bit, and began to move forward. As they did, Yami glanced at those behind him, noticing they were distracted as they watched the shadows around them, then at Joey beside him that was strangely quiet. Keeping his voice down to avoid the others from hearing, he quietly said, "Joey, I'm very sorry."  
  
"We'll talk about it later", Joey answered coldly, obviously still very upset about Krysonna.  
  
Suddenly, before anything else was said, Serenity called out, "Hey!", pointing in one direction. "I see something moving ahead of us over there!"  
  
"Be careful!", Yami said, with concern. "Similar to Seto Kaiba's virtual world, this realm also has Duel Monsters that roam at random. Playing a Duel Card here will also summon a real monster in this realm, to help protect us, incase we are attacked......."  
  
"That's good to know", Devlin said.  
  
"Well then, do trap cards work, too?", Joey asked, pulling up a card. "Cuz maybe we should put a couple down, incase we're surprised or something......"  
  
"Good thinking, Joey", Yami said, as they continued on. 


	25. Chapter 25

YUGIOH Kaiba: Missing Persons  
  
Chapter 25. As Yami's group moved closely through the Shadow Realm, they were suddenly met by a flying Blackland Fire Dragon. "Everyone, watch out!", Yami cried.  
  
"I'll summon my Steel Ogre Grotto!", Devlin said, summoning him forth.  
  
"Kunai w. Chain!", Joey said, adding to Devlin's monster, trapping the dragon, as the metal monster attacked, taking it down.  
  
"I'll help!", Tea said. "I'll summon forth the Magician of Faith as backup!"  
  
The monster remained with the group, and continued moving forward with them, as they moved. Joey looked at Yami saying, "Hey Yugi, aren't they supposed to vanish or something, afterwards?"  
  
"They have been summoned to the field, Joey. They will remain protecting us, until they are sent to the graveyard or we remove ourselves from this place", Yami told him.  
  
Suddenly, they were attacked from behind, as a giant bird came crushing Tea's monster. "Oh!", she cried.  
  
"It's a Skull Red Bird", Joey pointed. "Flame Swordsman! Pluck that bird's feathers!", he ordered, as the Flame Swordsman took out the bird.  
  
From the graveyard in the distance, they could see random dead monsters begin to rise, and approach, as Devlin ordered, "Steel Ogre Grotto, squash those zombies." The monster approached them, and began to attack.  
  
"They don't seem very happy to see us", Tea said.  
  
"They see us as an invasion of their world", Yami said. "We don't want to stay here for very long" He looked around and pointed, saying, "Look! There's the door up ahead!"  
  
Between them, a giant-sized tank drilled it's way up in front of them. "It's a Labyrinth Tank!", Tristan cried.  
  
"Dark Magician!", Yami summoned forth. "Dark magic attack!" The Dark Magician used it's power against the tank, destroying it.  
  
Serenity cried, "Yes, I can see it.......it's the opening to the other side!"  
  
"But.......something's coming through it!", Tristan pointed out.  
  
Indeed, one of the guards from where it exited from noticed a hole, and began to crawl inside. "Oh, no! It's a person from the real world!", Yami cried.  
  
"What the hell.......what is this?", the guy said, and looked to see a group of people running in his direction. "Hey......who 'are' you people?"  
  
"Get out of here, quick!", Joey called to him.  
  
"You don't want to be in here!", Tea cried.  
  
Yami said to him, "It's too dangerous.......get out, while you can!"  
  
But the man ignored their warnings, and pointed a gun at them instead, saying, "I don't know what kind of trick this is, but you guys don't belong here......."  
  
Suddenly from the ground, a man-eating bug sprouted out, and gave a horrible shreak at him. He looked up at the thing, and yelled out, "Ahhhh!!!", pointing his gun to try and shoot it. But the giant bug grabbed the man with it's 4 arms, and quickly dragged him down into the ground, leaving no sight of him.  
  
The group ran up to where he was, but it was too late. "He's gone.......", Yami stated.  
  
"And I think we should be getting out of here, too.......look!", Joey said pointing behind them. The only monster on the group's side left standing was the Dark Magician, and a whole bunch of monsters were beginning to close in, heading their way.  
  
"Dark Magician......defend us!", Yami said, then pointed at the door, saying, "Let's go!"  
  
The group quickly climbed in and the opening to the Shadow Realm closed behind them. 


	26. Chapter 26

YUGIOH Kaiba: Missing Persons  
  
Chapter 26. As the group put away their cards, Tea shivered, saying, "I hope we don't have to do that again anytime soon."  
  
"Hopefully we wont need that again to escape", Joey said.  
  
"Remember......just because we are now out of the Shadow Realm, doesn't mean we're not still in danger. The people running this place are murderers, kidnappers, and are willing to go through all sorts of unnatural atrocities, in order to get what they want", Yami warned them.  
  
"But how are we going to find what we're looking for.......we're in the middle of a hallway filled with doors", Tea said.  
  
"We'll need to find some kind of map of this place, so we can figure that out", Devlin said.  
  
"What do you think we should do, Yug?", Joey asked, putting behind his differences at the moment, to focus on the problem at hand.  
  
"Hmm.......Tea, Serenity, why don't the both of you keep watch for guards at both sides of the hallway. The rest of us will check the doors, and see where they lead", Yami suggested.  
  
"Sounds good to me", Tristan agreed, as they began to search their surroundings. From the ceiling though, a small camera turned in their direction.  
  
-----------------------  
  
In another place of the company, a woman watched through the camera, saying, "Well isn't this interesting. How did these strangers get into the building.....? Who are they?"  
  
"They hardly look like professionals, ma'am", a guard stated.  
  
"Then how did they get this deep into my building, unnoticed?", she asked.  
  
"I'll send a group a our men to gather them up, Ms. Charujin", the guard said.  
  
"No......I want you to only send a few. Lead them in the direction of the lab. I can always use a few more extra guinea-pigs, afterall. Hahahaha!", she laughed evilly.  
  
They checked in the different doors, to find offices belonging to workers. "We got a whole bunch of offices, but nothing that special", Joey said. "They do have computers in them, but we have no idea how to get anything from them, if they have any passwords."  
  
"Hey, I found something", Tristan said. The other men gathered together where Tristan was. "This is weird.......it's a room filled with Duel Monsters, and a computer. Kind of out of place, if this is supposed to be a genetics corporation."  
  
Yami approached looking through some of the cards, "Hmmm........", he stated. "Practically every one of these cards are brand new. I cannot sense the heart of anyone in them.......as if they were simply bought and placed here for storage. But this card here.......this one I do sense a heart." It was the Flute of Summoning Dragon. Yami showed it to them, and said, "I can sense Kaiba's heart in this card."  
  
"Kaiba??", Joey asked.  
  
"Then this room must have been made for him", Devlin said.  
  
"Yeah, to help him in order to sabotage his own company", Tristan added.  
  
Suddenly Tea rushed up, saying, "We got company, there's a guard coming in my direction!"  
  
At that moment, they heard a scream, and Joey ran out of the room, crying, "Serenity!" 


	27. Chapter 27

YUGIOH Kaiba: Missing Persons  
  
Chapter 27. They all reached where Serenity was supposed to be, but was gone. "Yugi, they got my sister!", Joey cried out.  
  
"Don't worry Joey, we'll find your sister and get her back", Yami stated.  
  
"Hey you guys! Stop!!", a guard ordered, causing them to run away.  
  
"Come on, let's move!", Devlin said. They made it to an inter-section, to find some more guards down different paths.  
  
"This one's clear, come on!", Joey said, and everyone followed.  
  
"It's a dead-end", Tristan cried as they reached the end.  
  
"No it aint, there's a service elevator!", Joey said.  
  
From behind, they heard voices calling, "Search down this way!", and everyone jumped in.  
  
"Now what?", Tea asked. "This elevator can go to 30 different floors, and we have no idea which one to go to......"  
  
"Look", Yami said. "There's a radio left in this service elevator. Turn it on, maybe we can gain clues that would help us know where they took Joey's sister."  
  
"Gimme that!", Joey said, grabbing it. He turned it on, hearing the voices of guards calling back and forth: 'Has the other intruders been found yet?' 'No sir, they seemed to have given us the slip. We're still looking......' 'We have one of them.......what should we do with her?' 'Bring her up to the top level. Charujin wanted to see her, herself about something.......'  
  
"Serenity!", Joey cried.  
  
"Tea, hit the top level button", Yami ordered.  
  
Tea pressed the button, as Duke said, "They're talking about the top head of Charujin Corp. What would she be doing here at this time of night? It must be close to 2, already......."  
  
"I don't know, but it doesn't sound good", Tea replied.  
  
"But maybe if the head of Charujin is there, then we can find out what they did to Kaiba and be able to reverse it", Tristan said.  
  
"Mmm-hmm", Yami agreed.  
  
The elevator was a cricketty thing, obviously made mostly for loading and janitors. It stopped at the top floor, at their destination, and the door opened. It opened into a large empty room, with a very high-tech security door at the other end. Strangely enough, this security door was open and a light was on inside.  
  
"Be careful, this might be a trap", Yami said. They all cautiously approached the door. Inside, was a huge room split into two uses. On one side was some kind of docking area for helicopters, which one was already inside. On the other end was a huge laboratory, with various high-tech computers, and thick wires running across the floor. In one section, they even had lab animals for experiments.......most of which their fur seemed to be unusually long.  
  
"What is this place, a hair-growth for men clinic?", Tristan asked.  
  
"Serenity!!", Joey cried out.  
  
Suddenly, they were all surrounded from behind by men with guns, saying, "Don't move or your dead!"  
  
Evil laughter then echoed through the room, as an older lady walked into the light saying, "Nonsense, please allow my guests to come in", she said. "We're just about to start, here......." 


	28. Chapter 28

YUGIOH Kaiba: Missing Persons  
  
Chapter 28. "Let my sister go!!", Joey cried out.  
  
"Why would I want to do that? I plan on using her to show you Charujin Corporation's greatest breakthrough, by making her our next guinea pig", the woman smiled, coldly.  
  
Yami gasped, "What do you plan to do??"  
  
"Don't worry, it wont kill her. We thought that your friend there would prefer to have a brother instead of a sister, that's all........hahahaha", she laughed.  
  
"Serenity, no!!", Joey said, trying to break free of the guards, but they instead knocked him in the head.  
  
"Joey!", Yami cried.  
  
"Bring them to the cage!", the woman ordered.  
  
"Wait!", Yami snapped, and turned to the woman, saying, "Charujin.......why are you doing this to people? I demand an answer!"  
  
"My.........such a big talker", she said. "Interesting how you know my name, probably something that Kaiba mentioned to you.......or should I say Krysonna?"  
  
Yami retorted, "It's one thing to competitively try and crush another corporate business, but what you've done towards Kaiba Corp., you've gone too far! You're atrocities are unjustified, and will not be tolerated!"  
  
"Wow.......really? And how do you plan on stopping me? Oh yes, you're probably expecting Kaiba to be coming here to help save you, aren't you? She's expected to meet us around 3, after all", Charujin calmly stated.  
  
"What??", Yami asked, not knowing anything about this.  
  
"Don't try and pretend. I'm one step ahead of you and your friend. Kaiba is obviously pretending to still be on my side, and intends to come breaking in here to return him his dignity, and maybe save his friends in the process. But I have plans for him. This is my pilot, Lorrainne. She is going to the airport with some of my guards, to meet with Krysonna. But when she brings Mokuba on board, they will expect her retaliation. Then both Kaiba's will be my prisoner, and I will gain control of Kaiba, Corp.", Charujin smiled.  
  
"All this for power?", Yami asked.  
  
"It's actually a little more than that. You see, we once had a very close relationship when Gozaburo Kaiba was in charge. We made tons of money working together to make weapons. He made the hard killing type, and we made the harmful chemicals. But when Seto Kaiba took control, we lost billions after he severed ties with us. You can say it's payback time. And when we take control of the corporation, we will once again bring Kaiba Corp. into the weapon-selling Industry it once was, bringing the full greatness back to our own Corporation", Charujin bragged.  
  
"You're nuts!", Tristan said. "You'll never get away with this!"  
  
"L-leave my sister out of this.......", Joey weakly said, as he regained consciousness.  
  
"All right.......I'll bring her down safely, in replacement of a willing volunteer. You are Yugi Motou, right? The 'King of Games'? I know clearly who you are, you've been seen on TV enough times, kicking the competition's rear end. I originally had some respect for you, since I enjoyed watching you defeat Kaiba, atleast twice now. Unfortunately, you seem to have some kind of friendship with the guy........which lost my respect for you, instantly. Well, I'm ready to play my own little game with you, Mr. King of Games.......a game you wont win. I will let Mr. Wheeler's sister go, if you voluntarily take her place. It'll be my pleasure to once again humiliate another pathetic man in the world", Charujin stated.  
  
"You have something against men?", Yami asked.  
  
"Yes........women are superior than men are in every way. I guess I did forget to mention to you my final plan. With the power of Kaiba Corp. under my control, I will have all the funding I need. And with some improvements on this new invention of mine, I will destroy all men in this world, changing them to women! Then women will rule all........hahahahaha!!", Charujin laughed.  
  
"You're insane!", Yami stated. "With no men left in existence, who will be left to repopulate the human race?"  
  
"Well, the select heigharchy of this grand new world will be privileged with a few remaining men in the world.......enough to continue the populace. And me in control of deciding what sex should be what, will control the power over this world! Hahahahaha!!", Charujin laughed some more.  
  
"You're nuts!!", Joey said, trying to break free, but the others were corralled into a large cage. Only Yugi was kept out.  
  
"You're choice Yugi.......you can take Serenity's place and join her among the sisterhood willingly, or you can watch your friend suffer the severe humiliation instead of you", Charujin laughed.  
  
Yugi.......I can't make the decision to cause any potential harm to you, Yami said. What should I do?  
  
The only thing we can do.......we gotta help Joey's sister, no matter what!, Yugi said.  
  
"I accept, Charujin.......release Joey's sister!", Yami said. 


	29. Chapter 29

YUGIOH Kaiba: Missing Persons  
  
Chapter 29. "No.......no way, Yugi......that's not fair! She's 'my' sister! Do it to me instead, Charujin.......I aint afraid!", Joey said.  
  
"Watch your tongue, brat.......or I'll decide you'll both suffer this fate", Charujin threatened.  
  
"Listen to her, Joey! I don't want her to harm you, too. I'll........I'll be fine", Yami said.  
  
"Yugi.......", Joey said, unable to bear the thought of what that contraption was going to do to him.  
  
Serenity was transferred and brought into the cage with Joey, and Yugi took her place. "No, that's not fair!", Serenity cried. "You have no right to do that to anyone! You people are horrible!"  
  
Tristan then yelled at the guards, "Didn't you guys listen to what your crazy boss said? She plans on turning all of us into women.......even you guys. Do you still want to defend her??"  
  
They looked at each other, and one said, "Uh.......hey, boss. You aren't counting us, right?"  
  
"Of course not. I am only counting non-company members......", Charujin said, powering up the machine. She looked up at Yugi saying, "You may find your hairdo a bit different, when I am done. There's a slight side-effect of the device that increases your hair size to double each time it's used on you, rather you're changed to a boy or to a girl. You normally have to make up for it by taking extra doses of vitamins, and you'll be rather weak for a few hours, afterwards. I could also give you temporarily memory loss, like I did your friend Seto Kaiba.......but I think I'd prefer you to remember everything about yourself, including every detail of the transitional 'change'", she stated.  
  
"Ms. Charujin.....before you begin, may I leave? I have a deadline to reach......", Lorrainne stated, checking the time.  
  
"Ahh yes, you need to reach the airport by 3:00 am in order to meet with Mokuba and Krysonna. Yugi, I give you your last moment of being yourself to watch Kaiba Corporation's doom leave here, to pick up the rest of your friends. Say good-bye!", Charujin said.  
  
"You'll never get away with this, Charujin!!", Yami snapped.  
  
"And who's going to stop me, Yugi.........you?", Charujin smiled. She turned saying, "Open the gates!!"  
  
Lorrainne, and a bunch of Charujin's security muscle, got into the helicopter and started it up, as the gates were opened for her leave. She checked everything out, and looked forward, all prepared to pull out, when another helicopter suddenly came diving straight towards the entrance. Lorrainne screamed, seeing her life flash before her eyes.......the guards never even saw it coming.  
  
To everyone's shock and horror, another helicopter came careening inside the docking bay, smashing into the other helicopter, causing everyone to dive, whoever were able to.  
  
Devlin yelled, "Holy shit, get down!!", pushing everyone else down in the cage, as the helicopters erupted in smoke.  
  
Yami saw movement from the other driver diving out, just before the impact, and he immediately realized who this insane driver must be. Yugi........it's Kaiba!  
  
Are you sure?, Yugi asked.  
  
It has to be! Think about it.......Krysonna talked to Charujin, after we last saw him, making arrangements to kidnap Mokuba once again. He must have been planning his own entrance into the building.  
  
But Charujin 'expected' a trap, Yugi said.  
  
Indeed, but I don't think Charujin realized just how far Kaiba was willing to go. She expected to meet him at the airport.......not here, Yami stated.  
  
This might be our only chance to escape and help our friends, Yugi said.  
  
Yes, but how? We are caught tight in this contraption......there's no way out, Yami stated.  
  
Yugi explained, We can use the Shadow Realm to escape through, just the same way we got in!  
  
But Yugi......it's too dangerous! You saw how difficult it was for the whole group to get through. Just us entering alone.......I don't want to endanger you, Yami said.  
  
We have to help our friends, spirit......and that's the only way we can!, Yugi told him. 


	30. Chapter 30

YUGIOH Kaiba: Missing Persons  
  
Chapter 30. The guards were starting to peal themselves up, though they were still recovering. The two helicopters made a great amount of damage to the room and the cage. It was also leaking gas and smoking, threatening to explode at any time.  
  
"S-sound the alarm!", Charujin said, slowly recovering from the shock, herself.  
  
The guards began to get up, when something was thrown at them, from someone behind the chopper. It hit a guard, causing them to be enclosed in some kind of sputtering electrical field. One of them fired a gun and it bounced off the field, hitting the guard that fired it, and severely wounding him. "Man down!", one of the guards cried.  
  
"You idiots! You can't use your guns, anyway! If you do, you'll cause the helicopters to explode!", Charujin yelled.  
  
"You're going down, Charujin!", a womanly voice cried out to her, from the other side of the chopper.  
  
"Hey.......that was Krysonna!", Joey said.  
  
"Don't worry about that right now", Tristan said. "The helicopter crash gave us an opening to get out. Let's go before both choppers explode!"  
  
"You're not going anywhere!", cried a guard that pointed a gun at them, but then realized that they were too close to the chopper, and couldn't risk firing it. "The prisoners are trying to escape, Charujin......what do we do?"  
  
"I said sound the alarm, you moron!", Charujin stated. "Well, Seto Kaiba, good to see you back, though not in your best condition I'm guessing. Maybe you'd like to see how the machine works, as I use it to change one of your friends!! Ahahaha -- huh??" To her shock, Yugi was no longer there, yet the machine was never opened. "He.......he can't be gone. That's not possible!!"  
  
Krysonna came out from behind the helicopter, kicking a guard, and throwing another one of those strange devices that encircled another guard. Krysonna's outfit had changed some since the last time they saw her. She no longer wore the sexy gown she had worn before. Instead, she was wearing a casual silken pants, boots, and short-sleeve shirt, which might be considered the kind of clothes that either gender could be seen in. Ontop of that, she also wore a very familiar blue trench coat, which was worn by Kaiba in his earlier days. Her hair was no longer propped up in a fashionable women's bun, but was tied in a pony tail, allowing others to notice her full length for the first time.....and her face was void of most of the makeup she had worn in the past. One might consider it an almost Tom-Boyish look, obviously showing signs of the confusion of her sex, which was also transpiring in Krysonna's mind.  
  
At the same time, the group escaped the cage, and came up to help Krysonna with some more guards that heard the crash, and came in to investigate.  
  
Devlin first through some dice at the people rushing in, tripping them up. He laughed, saying, "I can't believe that worked!"  
  
"Neither can I", Krysonna said, throwing his own item. Most of the guards scattered, dodging the item, but those that were tripped up were all caught by the electrical field.  
  
The group charged.........Tristan and Joey paired together, as usual......them and Devlin using fists. Krysonna seemed to have quite allot of expertise with quick Judo moves, taking her opponents down hard. Even Serenity and Tea helped, by each picking up a piece of debris, and coming from behind, hitting the guards in the head.  
  
Krysonna looked around, saying, "Where's Yugi?", noticing he was missing.  
  
"Yeah, you 'would' ask where he is, wouldn't you!", Joey snapped, confusing the others as to why Joey would say that to her.  
  
Krysonna gritted her teeth, not wanting to have to deal with Wheeler, if she could avoid it, hoping the whole awkward situation would actually keep the moron quiet, since it technically involved him, as well. "Since he's not here at the moment........yes I suppose I would. Is there a problem with that, Wheeler?", she asked.  
  
"Yeah it's a problem, after finding out you slept with my own best friend!!", Joey blurted out, causing everyone to freeze in shock, thinking, 'Kaiba and Yugi???' Obviously this was a minor point that Yugi conveniently did not mention, when he briefly explained Joey's strange jealous behavior, earlier.  
  
Krysonna's face turned red, totally humiliated and in disbelief that Joey was acting this way, actually blurted this out for the everyone to hear, and that Yugi was stupid enough to actually mention this to Joey. He quickly made a mental note that he'd have to 'thank' Yugi in person, when he finds the little worm! Krysonna grabbed Joey that instant, and with man- like strength, slammed in against the wall, suspending him from the ground. "You listen Wheeler, and listen good. Maybe you're having a field day with this, but these last 2 days has been a living hell for me! I am NOT in the MOOD for this!!"  
  
But the argument was cut off from the mad cackling of the crazed Charujin, holding a gun. She decided to announce, "Kaiba.......you might have taken down my guards, and stopped me from reaching my goals in life, but I'm going to make sure to destroy your life in the process!! You can't stop me before I fire this gun, causing both helicopters to explode! When that happens, it will not only probably maim you and your friends for life, but it will also destroy the precious machine that you were trying so hard to use in order to reverse what I did to you! And when it is gone, I will guarantee you will be trapped as a woman forever!! Hahahahaha!!"  
  
Krysonna dropped Joey, horrified from the thought, saying, "The machine.......NOOO!!"  
  
But then to everyone's shock, while she was cackling, a dark shadowy hole opened in the machine, right behind Charujin. From that shadowy depth, a hand came out grabbing the hand holding the gun. Charujin whirled around, surprised by whatever was behind her, even more shocked and horrified to see Yugi inside of some kind of rift in space. "What 'are' you??", she whispered.  
  
"Don't you remember Charujin? You called me the 'King of Games'.......and this game is over, you loose!!", Yami said.  
  
"No......", Charujin said, as Yami pulled Charujin into the rift of shadows, allowing her to meet his monster friends on the other side. "NOOOO!!!!!!!", Charujin's voice echoed inside the rift, as it closed up on her forever, Yami escaping the hole just in time.  
  
"And for your penalty game........you will be taking a very long trip into the shadow realm", Yami finished saying, as he turned back in the direction of where the hole was, just a second ago. 


	31. Chapter 31

YUGIOH Kaiba: Missing Persons  
  
Chapter 31. Krysonna now approached Yami and the machine, from across the room. Yami turned, pleased to see all his friends, and even Krysonna come out of this, relatively unscathed. The alarms were not triggered, giving them the time they needed. He looked at Krysonna, who looked back at him with daggers in her eyes, for some reason. He could assume the turmoil inside her was still great. "Kaiba.......are you all right?", Yami asked.  
  
"I'm fine", Krysonna said, then suddenly decked Yami as hard as she could, dropping him on the ground. "Well.......now I am", she added, and turned her attention on the machine, as she rubbed her fist in satisfaction.  
  
Yami rubbed his face, feeling physically and emotionally hurt from that blow, as he looked up, asking, "What was that for?"  
  
"Why don't you ask your friend Joey? I'm sure he'd be more than willing to explain to you, as well as the rest of this building, why I did that. But then again, he's not the only one that doesn't know how to keep his mouth shut about things......is he?", she glared back down at him, her face flushed after rethinking about what Joey announced to the whole world.  
  
Yami also blushed after realizing what must have happened. "Joey told you what I said to him.......", feeling terrible, and slightly embarrassed himself, over what must have been said for all to hear.  
  
Actually, it's not your fault, spirit.......you shouldn't be taking the blame for this. You told me about it, and I was the one that told Joey. I never even considered this would come and hurt Kaiba. This is my fault......you don't deserve this punishment! Let me come out and take what's coming to me, Yugi cried out to Yami.  
  
No......I wont let you get hurt, Yami said. This was all my fault from the very beginning......I'll take the blame, Yami said to him.  
  
"No......he didn't tell me about it. He turned his voice into a loud speaker, and told everyone on this floor about it", Krysonna snapped, turning away from Yugi, and trying desperatly to focus back on the machine, though now failing miserably, getting more and more emotionally frustrated by the moment.  
  
"I'm sorry, Kaiba. I was wrong to have said anything to him about it. Like yourself, he too was feeling an inner turmoil with facing the fact of who you were, after.......what happened between you two. He confided in me.......and I couldn't lie to my own best friend. So I told him, in hopes that he would not feel alone", Yami explained. "But you're right, I had no right to take such liberties......"  
  
"Feeling alone??", Krysonna trembled. She turned back to face Yugi, her eyes filled with hate. With her voice dripping in sarcasm, she snapped, "I'm sorry, did your visit to my room that night leave you with emotional scars, Yugi? Did it bruise that little ego of yours to realize that the one you had a 'moment' with wasn't infact a woman, at all??"  
  
In the distance, Tea gasped, seeing Krysonna punch Yugi, knocking him down. "Hey, she can't do that to Yugi!"  
  
But Tristan stopped Tea, saying, "I don't know if we should interfere, Tea. After all, with what Joey said a moment ago about them two, I can only assume we should stay as clear away from this conversation as possible."  
  
"Yeah, maybe this is some kind of argument between couples, or something......", Devlin said, equally afraid to get near it.  
  
Joey just pouted, crossing his arms, saying, "Oh, sure.......showing more attention to my best friend, again! What a jerk!"  
  
Serenity went over to Joey, saying, "Joey, as you said, Yugi 'is' your best friend, shouldn't you be defending him?"  
  
"Defending him against what........a fight between a couple??", Joey snapped. "Besides, what do you expect me to do, hit Kaiba back? It's one thing when he was a guy, but I don't hit 'girls'......"  
  
Tea then suddenly rolled up her sleeves, saying, "Well, I'm a girl.......and I do!", beginning to march over towards the two. She insisted to herself that she was doing this to defend Yugi......no, she was not going admit to herself that she was jealous over the fact that the first person Yami ever had a sexual and emotional night with ended up being with Seto Kaiba! 'I am not going to be jealous over a man, I am not going to go there. Of course he was a woman at the time. How could he end up looking prettier than I am, when he's not even supposed to be a she!!'  
  
"Cat-fight", Tristan announced.  
  
"Uh.......what do we do?", Devlin asked.  
  
"I dunno.......", Tristan shrugged, "Find some popcorn??" 


	32. Chapter 32

YUGIOH Kaiba: Missing Persons  
  
Chapter 32. Yami's face began to flush a bit more from the comments Kaiba was spitting at him. He put his hands up defensively, saying, "That's not what I meant.......it wasn't like that, at all!"  
  
Krysonna then grabbed Yugi by the collar, forcing him up right in her face, snapping, "You're right, it wasn't! How dare you try and compare yourself as being the one that's suffered from this experience! How would you like to be in the position I'M in!! Do you think I like being this way?? Do you think I had any idea in the world who I was, when I did that.........do you?? These last two days had been the most humiliating days of my life. I couldn't of imagined it ever getting this bad in my own worst nightmares! I had to wake up and face the fact that I was turned into a woman, and had sex with not one, but two guys I most despise! But, no.......that wasn't good enough for you, was it? You had to also make sure to tell Joey another mistake I made, so he could tell the whole world how I ended up screwing a weasel like you!! Well, are you proud of yourself Yugi, for helping to publicly humiliate me even more?? Are you??!"  
  
Tears formed in his eyes, as he trembled in Krysonna's grip. "No, Kaiba........I never ever wanted to do anything to hurt you in that way. I never imagined that my words would become so hurtful towards anyone. Believe me, if there was any way of making up for it.........I would do it. You may not agree on this side Kaiba, but for a long time I have accepted you as a friend, and I don't believe in hurting my friends. I.....I don't know how to make this right." For the first time, Yami was stumped. He was stuck in a position where even he could find no way out of. The thought of losing Kaiba's respect and his possible friendship was tearing him apart.  
  
"Leave him alone!", Tea suddenly snapped approaching Krysonna.  
  
"Stay out of this!", Krysonna snapped, not even looking her way, her eyes still burning into Yugi's, though Krysonna now moved her arm gripping Yami further back, due to Tea's approach, so that Yami and Krysonna's faces were not so close, anymore.  
  
"Don't you tell me what to do, you hussy!", Tea snapped. "That's my friend you're threatening there, and I wont have it!"  
  
"Hussy?", Krysonna blankly asked. "Your friend, huh? Well, maybe you should choose your fiends more wisely next time, because he certainly doesn't seem like he'd make a good friend to anyone, as far as I'm concerned......", Krysonna snapped.  
  
"That's your opinion", Tea said. "Now put him down, and I mean now!!"  
  
"Tea, stop this!", Yami said.  
  
"What?", Tea said.  
  
Yami dropped his head, saying, "Kaiba is in the right, here. This is my fault........I have to accept the responsibility of my actions."  
  
"But......Yugi.......", Tea said.  
  
Yami smiled, looking over at Tea, saying, "You can help me more by joining with the others, and making sure those helicopters don't explode."  
  
At that instant, Kaiba dropped Yami on the ground, "The helicopters!! What am I doing??", she said, realizing she was wasting precious time, letting her own emotions get in the way of ever possibly being normal again. The smoke was indeed increasing, and if the gas caught on fire, Krysonna would loose her chances of ever being a guy again. 


	33. Chapter 33

YUGIOH Kaiba: Missing Persons  
  
Chapter 33. Tea did as Yami said, and joined the others, who scrambled for the fire extinguishers, and ran to the helicopter, once she relayed his message to them.  
  
As they did their best to delay the inevitable, Krysonna ran through the controls, quickly trying to figure out the device. Mokuaba had given him all the schematics from Lanna, but to her horror the machine looked like it had recently gone through a serious upgrade. It didn't look anything like the diagrams she had studied on it!  
  
"Kaiba......let me help. Charujin already placed me in this once, in an attempt to make me suffer the same fate. I atleast have an idea how to get you in there.......", Yami said.  
  
"I don't need your help!", Krysonna snapped.  
  
"Kaiba, we're running out of time!", Yami snapped back.  
  
He glared over at Yami, but knew he was right. "Fine, then do it!", she said.  
  
Yami remembered every detail that Charujin did while placing him into this device, switching places with Serenity. He pushed the proper sequence, then threw the switch, opening the containment area. "You're supposed to get in there", Yami said.  
  
Krysonna suddenly hesitated and even blushed a bit, saying, "The schematics I read on it, stated that no clothes were allowed for the specimen to be wearing, during the transfer process."  
  
"That's odd, because Charujin didn't make me nor Serenity unclothe.......I had assumed that didn't affect anything", Yami stated.  
  
Krysonna replied, "Well, I did notice the controls have been changed dramatically from the information I've gathered......perhaps that was the reason behind the upgrade."  
  
"What do you think? Should you take a chance keeping them on?", Yami asked.  
  
She glanced over at Yami, for a moment wondering if he was hesitant to agree with her for more 'personal' reasons. "I think I'll take the chance to keep them on. I doubt Charujin would have both of you wearing them if it was going to risk your life. Afterall, if she wanted you dead, she could have simply had you shot." Krysonna then entered the device, keeping her clothes on.  
  
Yami repeated what Charujin did to secure him in the containment area, causing the device to close down against Krysonna, and making her a bit nervous. Except for her head, everything was not only cealed inside but pinned totally in place, leaving her unable to move. Suddenly, a small explosion erupted from one of the choppers, making both Yami and Kaiba gasp, looking over.  
  
"We're running out of time, Yug!", Joey said. "It's getting too bad.......the big one's gonna hit at any time!"  
  
Krysonna looked down, asking, "What are you waiting for?"  
  
"Charujin was going to press this button to begin the process on me before you arrived, but I don't know if this button is all that is needed to be hit. And Kaiba......I don't know the sequence that will help you to totally recover your memory.....", Yami said.  
  
Krysonna paused, thinking about that for a moment, then shook the stupid idea off, saying, "Lanna said that my memory loss is supposed to be temporary, and I have been remembering things.......I'll simply have to take the chance that it's not permanent. Now just hit the damn button!"  
  
Yami hit the button that Charujin was going to, praying to Ra that it was all that was needed to press for this to properly work. Krysonna cried out from the shock, as the machine began to change him. Yami gasped, "I hope it's not painful......." Then cried out to him, "Kaiba, Charujin explained that no matter what form you take, it has a side effect that causes your hair to grow!", not sure if Kaiba would be able to hear him during this state, or even listen.  
  
Yami then turned, hearing running from behind him. They were all running towards Yami, as Tristan yelled, "It's going to blow!!"  
  
"No......but it's too soon!", Yami cried. Tristan grabbed Yami, and they all dove over the machine, as both helicopters exploded, wiping out practically everything on the top level, causing even some portions of the ceiling to collapse, smoke filling everywhere............ 


	34. Chapter 34

YUGIOH Kaiba: Missing Persons  
  
Chapter 34. Yami began to cough, as he sat up from the ashes and rubble. "Is.......is everyone all right?", he choked.  
  
There was a moan, and Tristan looking himself over, saying, "I can't believe it......I'm not even singed."  
  
"The Millennium Puzzle saved us from the heat of the explosion", Yami stated.  
  
"That's great!", Tristan exclaimed.  
  
".......but that doesn't keep anyone from getting hurt from the rubble, or suffocation. We have to find the rest of our friends", Yami stated, with intensity.  
  
"Right. I'll start digging for the others.......", Tristan said.  
  
Suddenly Yami remembered, "Kaiba!", and scrambled for the machine. "Oh, no.......", he gasped, seeing the machine was completely knocked over. He slowly approached the machine afraid of what he was going to find, then saw him still stuck inside. "Kaiba!", he called out, scurrying over to him. Yami looked down at him, and Kaiba once again appeared to be himself.......the feminine lines in his face were gone. The machine worked, except Kaiba's hair was even longer than when he was in the form of a woman. Plus, Kaiba did not appear to be conscious. Yami moved over to him, shaking him, saying, "Kaiba??", but got no answer. Yami then put his hand in front of Kaiba's face, and didn't feel a breath. "He's not breathing!", Yami cried out in grief.  
  
Give him mouth to mouth!, Yugi cried to his other self.  
  
Give him what??, Yami asked. Yugi, this the hardly the time.......  
  
It's in our CPR school program, remember? You breath into the mouth of the other and give him air, helping him to breath again!  
  
That's right, Yami said. "I'm gonna try and help him", Yami said out loud to Yugi.  
  
Tristan found everyone else, and was digging them out. During that time, Joey woke up, and began to pull himself out of the rubble, looking over just in time to see Yami pressing his lips against Kaiba.  
  
Kaiba began to wake up. He was infact breathing, but it was very slow and weak, causing Yami to miss it. He woke up to catch Yami touching his lips with his own........and Kaiba was so weak from the experience, all he could do was let out a protesting squeak through his nose. But the noise caused Yami to pause and finally pull back to look again, before he had a chance to try and push air into Kaiba's mouth, both simply looking at each other, mildly blushing.  
  
Joey then shouted, "Aww geez, not again! What is it with you, two??", once again making an already embarrassing moment even worst. Joey didn't say anything further on it though, because now he wasn't sure if Kaiba was Kaiba again, and no longer a woman, from where he was sitting. He didn't really want to try and protect his interest in it anymore, if Kaiba was a 'dude'. Even for Joey, that would be a bit......awkward.  
  
Still blushing, Yami looked down at Kaiba, stammering, "I.....didn't think you were breathing. I was trying to.........give you.......uh, help you........"  
  
Kaiba just closed his eyes and sighed, giving up. "Yugi......just get me out of here. Then after that, don't help me anymore........please."  
  
Yami just smiled sheepishly, and looked for a way to try to free Kaiba.  
  
It actually took a little longer, and more man-power than was expected. The hydraulics kept them from prying it apart. They had to actually hot- wire it back up, and connect the right wires that would cause the hydraulics to release themselves. And Kaiba was so terribly drained from the experience, he could barely keep himself conscious, let alone move. Joey ended up dragging him out of the thing.  
  
Yami than carefully approached, still blushing from that earlier experience, saying, "Kaiba, can you move?"  
  
It took all the energy for Kaiba to shake his head, 'no'. Yami then asked, "Is there anything we can do to help?"  
  
Kaiba muttered out, "Scissors........"  
  
"Say, what?", Joey asked.  
  
"I.....I'm laying on my hair.......", Kaiba stated.  
  
They couldn't find scissors, but one of the dead guards had a switch blade on him, and it was used to cut Kaiba's hair to atleast a reasonable shoulder-length level. Tristan and Joey then both took hold of Kaiba, and stood, as Devlin said, "Let's get out of here. By now, we've well over- stayed our welcome......."  
  
"Yes, I'm afraid you have", A woman announced, followed by more guards, that surrounded them. "I don't see Charujin anywhere........I can assume you killed her. Too bad, now that she's out of the picture, that makes me the new head of Charujin, Corp. Of course, I'll probably have to rename it to something more practical than her ridiculous name. As for you fools, I can simply kill you all. The police and fire department are right outside, you know. I can tell them that I found the terrorists that caused this incident, you resisted, and we were forced to fire upon you. Of course, we'll plant some of the guard's guns on you too, just to make it look good", she grinned. The group wasn't sure what to say to her. After all, it was them that broke into the company. If she killed everyone, there would obviously be no way for the group to defend themselves.  
  
That moment, Kaiba found the strength to force his head up, in order to face this new threat. He was still conscious, though very weak, over- hearing what this woman's new plans were, and knew exactly what to do. He said to her, "I have a recording device on me, and taped everything that had been happening from the point where Charujin explained in detail what she did to me and why, right down to where you talk about planting weapons on us. At the receiving end, at a nearby building is my brother Mokuba, who is ready to hand it to the police the instant something goes wrong. So instead of forcing yourself into permanent bankruptcy and possibly the electric chair, how about you let us go, and I'll consider not suing you for everything your corporation has done to me in the last 2 days......." As Kaiba said this, it suddenly dawned on him everything he had said to Yugi in his fit of rage, and everything that was blurted to him by Joey, was probably heard by Mokuba. During that time, even he forgot about the bug. 'This hell just never ends for me........does it?', he thought, wondering how he was going to be able to look at his brother again, now that Mokuba knew every horrific thing he did during his time as Krysonna.  
  
The woman froze from the man's words. She snapped, "You're lying......search him!"  
  
'If only', Kaiba thought. 'Perhaps death would have been an easier out for me......' Two of the guards immediately went over to him, and began to search for a bug. As they did, Kaiba said, "If you destroy the bug, my brother will assume you killed us, and immediately send the data he received to the police."  
  
"He has a bug!", the guard said in a panic, which only increased, as he added, "And it's still active!!"  
  
The woman paled, after hearing that, then snapped, "What are you guards doing? These aren't terrorists, just poor victims of Charujin's mad schemes! Lower those weapons, at once!"  
  
The guards backed up and lowered their weapons, as the woman now said sweetly, "Why Seto Kaiba, in charge of Kaiba ? I am Ms. Matagachi. I am so sorry about the behavior from our ex-president, Ms. Charujin. The pressure of running a business obviously was just too much for her. Surely we can make an out-of-court arrangement to make amends for her......temporary insanity, as well as perhaps a little extra to keep quiet about the tape?"  
  
The rest of Yugi's group felt ill just listening to this woman, and Kaiba seemed to react in the same business tone, saying, "I'll make sure to make arrangements to have my lawyers settle this matter with you." After Kaiba had given his weak reply to her, his head finally dropped, as he once again lost consciousness, due to fatigue.  
  
Yami looked up, saying, "Perhaps you and your 'guards' would be happy to escort us out of this facility, safely. After all, with all the debris around, I'm sure you wouldn't want us to get injured before we make it out."  
  
"Of course not", she smiled through gritted teeth. "Please escort our guests to safety........" 


	35. Chapter 35

YUGIOH Kaiba: Missing Persons  
  
Chapter 35. They left the building, and handed the unconscious Seto Kaiba over to the emergency crew. Mokuba then came running, and looked concerned, saying, "Is he okay?"  
  
"He's very weak right now, but he'll be okay", Yami reassured him.  
  
"That's great!", Mokuba said. He went over to the medics, telling them which hospital he was to be transported to, then went back over where his brother lay, saying quietly, "It's great to have you back, Seto. And I know you'll be up and around again real soon......." He turned to the rest of the group, saying, "Thanks allot for all your help!"  
  
"Anytime, Mokuba", Yami said.  
  
"Oh, and I don't know if you saw the add, but the Battle City Finals were delayed, and expected to finish in the morning. I doubt my brother will finish, since he wasn't seen as himself while he was playing, and isn't in any condition to do so anyway, but the rest of you are welcome to finish the finals. The chopper's waiting at Yugi's store. I'll be back by the morning to meet you at the Tournament!", Mokuba said.  
  
"You got it, pal......we'll be there!", Joey said, putting a hand on Yugi's shoulder, which for some reason caused Mokuba to give the both of them a strange look, as the ambulance left.  
  
Yami then glanced over at Joey, giving him a stern look, as he said, "Joey.......we need to talk."  
  
"That don't sound good", Joey gulped.  
  
Tristan then jumped in, saying, "Hey guys, we better try and get back to Yugi's store now. After all, there's only a certain amount of time left before morning, and.......well, there's a helicopter sitting in Yugi's lawn waiting for us!"  
  
"Let's go!", Yami said.  
  
They made it back to the store, and were quickly brought back to the US, where Kaiba Land was. From the landing pad, they made it to their rooms, glad the excitement was over.......except for the finals, of course.  
  
As Joey collapsed in his bed, there was a knock at the door. "Yeah, come in", he said.  
  
Yami entered the room, saying, "Hello, Joey."  
  
"Uh-oh.......this is about that talk you were mentioning earlier, huh?", Joey asked.  
  
"Yes, it is", Yami said, and walked over, sitting down on his bed.  
  
Joey sighed, "I know......you're mad at me for opening my big mouth at Kaiba, like that. I-I dunno what to say, Yugi. I dunno what got into me. Deep down, I knew now that it was Kaiba, and yet the thought of him being with you.......it just drove me nuts to think about it. Well, he was still a she at the time. Even though it was Kaiba, it wasn't Kaiba.......you know? He was a she, and that she ended up spending one of the best times of my life together, even if it was for a short moment. Awww........I can't explain it. When I try and talk about it, I feel like I'm admitting to having feelings for - for.......well, you know what I mean! I can't stand Kaiba! That didn't change, I still can't stand him! And then ontop of it, seeing you try to kiss him, 'after' he changed back........"  
  
Yami blushed, "I didn't think he was breathing."  
  
"What?", Joey asked.  
  
"I felt for his breath, and couldn't feel it.......I thought he wasn't breathing. Yugi suggested that I, uh......well use this precedure that was taught to us at school", Yami said, looking down nervously.  
  
"Is that right?", Joey said, an eyebrow raising in suspicion. "Well.......you weren't doing it right. You were supposed to tilt his head back, to open his mouth.......then pinch his nose, and......"  
  
"This was my first time, I.......I was nervous", Yami admitted.  
  
"Didn't they ever do that stuff in egypt?", Joey asked.  
  
Yami smiled, "I wouldn't know........I don't remember." There was a long silence and a very uncomfortable pause, as Yami then asked, "Joey.......you don't still have feelings for Kaiba......do you?"  
  
"No way! I aint interested in dudes", Joey said, giving himself the most macho pose he could muster. After another pause, Joey then asked, "What about you? Do you, you know........still got it for him?"  
  
"I never did in the first place, Joey", Yami said. "I had thought what I was feeling in the beginning was possible attraction to him. But once I realised who he was, I quickly understood that it wasn't that I was interested.......I was drawn to him because I sensed that I knew him. He may have changed on the outside, but his heart, his soul was still Seto Kaiba."  
  
"Don't tell me dat", Joey said, looking away.  
  
"My point is, I was drawn to him for other reasons than personal interest. And Kaiba......well I think he was also drawn to me for other reasons, as well. His obsession to beat me at Duel Monsters, his recognition towards me.........he was desperately grasping to find his identity, which were mixed with female hormones that he never had to deal with before. I don't believe Kaiba had any interest in me, either", Yami tried to explain.  
  
"Yeah........he was just 'obsessed' with you", Joey added, sounding like he was still jealous, even now.  
  
Yami was curious about that, so he decided to add something. "But then.......Kaiba's actions towards me explain nothing about his actions towards you. I believe as a woman, he was genuinly attracted to you, and had real feelings for you, Joey."  
  
"You think so?", Joey looked up, seeming hopeful. He then blushed, noticing Yami eyeing him strangely, studying how he reacted towards that. "Uh, well.......not that I care, or it matters. But you said she wasn't interested, and was just using me."  
  
"Well......you know Kaiba. He would never admit to actually caring for someone", Yami said.  
  
"Caring?? You think he actually cares for me?", Joey asked. "Wait a minute, but then what if he was lying about how he felt for you?"  
  
"You're going to end up confusing yourself again, Joey", Yami warned. "He seemed quite passionate about trying to find some way of beating me, even if it meant he had to.......well, nevermind", Yami blushed a bit, turning away.  
  
"Well, it don't matter to me, either. I mean, you know......he's Kaiba." Joey stated, crossing his arms in his best, 'I could care less about him' pose that he could, looking as fake as hell.  
  
"And I have a feeling that he's not the only one lying........", Yami added.  
  
Joey looked down, saying, "It don't matter anymore, Yug. He's Kaiba, now.......I lost her."  
  
"Do you still think about her.......think about him?", Yami asked.  
  
".........yeah." The word was barely audible for Yami to hear, but he picked it up. "What am I gonna do, Yugi? I......I can't get it out of my head!"  
  
"After the tournament, we can go and visit him, and see how he is. Perhaps you can talk to him. Maybe if the two of you can atleast get some closure to this, you can finally stop thinking about it, and move on", Yami suggested.  
  
"Do you think he's thinking about it, too?", Joey asked.  
  
"I have a feeling Joey, that's all he's been thinking about, over there.......", Yami answered, figuring what else could Kaiba be doing, in a hospital with nothing better to do than 'think'? 


	36. Chapter 36

YUGIOH Kaiba: Missing Persons  
  
Chapter 36. Kaiba had awoken, but was still terribly weak. He had his brother there to comfort him, as the doctor came to expain to him of a strange vitamin deficiency he was also suffering from. The same nutrients that are used to help the health of a person's hair, as well as encourage hair growth was greatly lacking all through his system. His brainwave pattern was also in chaos, as if he had gone through some horrible tragedy. Kaiba refused to talk about it, and simply wanted out of this hospital as quickly as possible. But they refused to allow that, until the vitamin deficiency atleast became more stable.  
  
By the next day, Kaiba was feeling stronger, and to make him feel better, Mokuba had his hair stylist make a personal visit, to 'fix' his hair. It was in pretty bad shape. The hair stylist was infact shocked from the immense hair growth since their last visit just a short week ago, asking him if he could give him the secret as to how he had grown his hair to atleast shoulder length in that short amount of time.......if the man only realized the hair was originally down to his rear-end before it was cut with a switch-blade. He explained to Kaiba that his clients would make him rich if he new this secret.  
  
Kaiba was not impressed, and simply told him to cut his hair and shut up.  
  
And as Yami expected, Kaiba's mind kept drifting to his time with Yugi, and his time with Joey. Everytime he thought about Yugi, it made his stomach turn, realizing how he had behaved. And everytime he thought of Joey, well he just couldn't get that goofy Mutt's smiling face out of his head, frustrating him only more.  
  
He was saved by Mokuba, who turned the TV on for him......but Kaiba quickly realized doing that only made him more depressed. Kaiba was forced to watch the review on what happened at the Battle City Finals........something Kaiba could not be a part of finishing this year.  
  
"I'm sorry, Seto", Mokuba said, sadly.  
  
"It's okay, Mokuba.........you did f-", and quieted, hearing the winner.  
  
"WHAT??? Wheeler won??!! That's ridiculous!!", Kaiba shouted, sitting up in his hospital bed, in rage.  
  
The nurses rushed over, saying, "This should be off.......you should not be around anything that is considered stress related", and began to pick up the controller.  
  
"Unless you're hoping for an early retirement, you are NOT touching that controller", Kaiba snapped a warning at her, with death in his eyes. She quickly re-considered her decision, and left the room again, leaving the controller for Kaiba.  
  
"How is that possible? It clearly states that Yugi was there!", Kaiba said, waving at the TV, and looking at Mokuba for explainations.  
  
"Well.......Yugi seemed very distracted, I guess......", Mokuba shrugged. "He wasn't playing well that day."  
  
"That idiot! He blew the tournament, cause he coudn't get his act together", Kaiba said, now more pissed than ever. Kaiba then launched the controller at the TV, as it bounced off the screen. Kaiba snapped, "If I was there, I could have won it!!" 'Now I'm never going to hear the end of Wheeler smearing in my face how I have to recognize that loser as a top- rate duelist! Why can't even one thing go right for me, for a change??', Kaiba thought.  
  
There was another knock at the door, and Kaiba figured it was that stupid nurse again, probably ready to start talking to him about property damage, after he launched the controller. "What is it, this time!!"  
  
And the door opened to reveal in Kaiba's horror.......Yugi and the crew was here. Joey was first to speak, saying, "Geez, someone's in a mood today. Whassa matter Kaiba, having withdrawals from not having your fancy trenchcoat in awhile?"  
  
Kaiba gave Joey a death glare, as Tea approached, saying, "We made you a get-well card", handing it over to him.  
  
Kaiba roughly snatched the get well card, and began to look at it, as Yugi now moved foward, saying, "Yeah, we were going to also get you flowers. But under the circumstances, we uh.......thought........otherwise......", Yugi said, blushing slightly, as Tristan snickered a bit.  
  
Kaiba then dropped the card on his lap, rubbing his head from a tension that began to return again, as he said, "This is not helping......"  
  
"Hey Kaiba, I thought I should tell ya something, while we're all here. I seeya got the tournament on. I guess you saw that I won then, huh?", Joey asked, proudly.  
  
He glared at Joey, saying, "Because Yugi was too stupid and blew the game? Yes, I saw it......it doesn't mean you're a good player, Wheeler.......it means you got lucky. If I was there, that wouldn't have happened."  
  
"Geez, what's it gonna take for you to finally admit I'm a good duelist?? I won, for pete's sake!", Joey flailed.  
  
"I don't know or care who Pete is", Kaiba taunted, "And nothing's going to be enough, so just get over yourself, Mutt."  
  
"I aint a Mutt!! And we'll see who recognizes who in the next Tournament. You're just lucky you weren't there, cuz I woulda kicked your butt, too!", Joey snapped.  
  
"I was there, and I did beat you........", Kaiba pointed out.  
  
"Well, that wasn't fair at the time, cuz you were........", Joey suddenly shut up, blushing, also causing Kaiba to look away, trying not to look too embarrassed and probably failing.  
  
Most of the others didn't exactly know what happened, except for Yugi, who was also blushing furiously. The others got the hint though, and didn't say a word.  
  
"Yeah, uh.......maybe we should give you some room to read that, while we go out here alittle bit", Yugi decided to announce, nudging the others, who agreed and began to head back out the door. "Oh, Mokuba.......can we talk to you for a moment?"  
  
As Kaiba picked up his card to read, he glanced up from it curiously at them, wondering why they wanted to talk to his brother, and prayed they didn't start gossipping about anything else.  
  
---------------------  
  
They went into the hall, as Mokuba asked, "What did you want to talk to me about?" As he asked, he noticed Joey quietly sneak back into his brother's room.  
  
"Actually, I was wondering if you could stay out here for just a minute. Joey really wanted to talk to Kaiba alone for just a bit..........about the things that happened, while Kaiba wasn't........Kaiba. Is that okay?", Yugi asked.  
  
"Oh......", Mokuba awkwardly looked away, knowing what Yugi was talking about, after what he had heard through the tape transmission. "I guess so......." 


	37. Chapter 37

YUGIOH Kaiba: Missing Persons  
  
Chapter 37. They all left, as Kaiba turned off the TV, and began reading the basic 'get- well' speech on the card, with them all signing it. It looked like they even got some of the people that weren't here to sign it, like Serenity, Devlin, and even Mai. "So, how ya feeling?"  
  
Kaiba suddenly looked up, assuming that everyone left, to see Joey standing there. "I thought you were going?", he strongly hinted.  
  
"Yeah, I know......but I wanted to talk to you for a minute......", Joey said.  
  
Kaiba sighed, "Make it quick", pretending to be more interested in the card, than he was in Joey being there.  
  
"I wanted to talk about what happened.......with us.......during the tournament......", Joey said.  
  
"There's nothing to talk about", Kaiba stated flatly. "Nothing happened, and I suggest for atleast your own sake, you forget about it, as well."  
  
"But that's just it! I can't forget about it! Maybe someone like you can just turn your heart on a off like a light-switch when you feel like it, but I can't! I ain't like that........I aint like you, Kaiba", Joey said, turning away. "Yugi suggested that if I talk to you, it could give me closure to this. So I'm just taking his advice. Listen, the last thing I wanna do is have your stupid face in my head the rest of my life, okay?"  
  
"So.......talking to Yugi again, are we? You people just can't stop gossipping about me, can you?", Kaiba said more as a statement than a question, with a very distasteful look in his eyes. At the same time, he had actually been thinking what Joey had said about closure. It was strange, but he had been going through the same problem, though he would never openly admit it. He couldn't get Joey out of his mind, either......and that moment they had together.  
  
"It wasn't like that! Listen, he already told me what happened, earlier......as I'm sure you know. It's not like he had anything worst to say. I just needed his opinion, cuz I didn't know what to do about it. I figured if we could just put some closure to it, it would finally go away......you know?"  
  
"Listen Mutt, I could care less what you're personal problems are. I have problems of my own to deal with. Live with it, and move on.......", Kaiba stated, calmly.  
  
"And why do you keep having to insult me all the time? I'm just trying to have a conversation, here!", Joey snapped.  
  
Kaiba smiled at that........yeah, he still had it. He could still make Joey pissed off to no end, with just a few simple words. "What's wrong, Wheeler......I thought you liked being insulted?", he smirked, remembering how well Joey took it, and even encouraged Krysonna to do it more, while Kaiba had been a woman.  
  
Joey remembered that too, as Kaiba said that, catching Joey off-guard. "Wait a minute.......you're saying you're insulting me, cuz I like it?" For the first time, it made Joey begin to wonder about that. Why 'did' they become so attracted to each other, when Kaiba was a woman? His personality certainly didn't change. Maybe all this time, rather it was Seto Kaiba, or Krysonna Sonato, he had been picking on him like that, simply to get his attention. But why would Kaiba, even before the change, be trying to get Joey's attention so much, unless.........  
  
"What?", Kaiba asked, not expecting a question like that. "No, I.......don't be ridiculous!", he finally snapped. Kaiba suddenly didn't like where this conversation was going, and decided to drop the subject, entirely. "Listen, just say what you need to say, and get it over with. We 'are' in a hospital, and I would like to rest so I can get out of here soon!" He didn't want to talk about this topic either, but it was the only subject change Kaiba could think of, at the moment.  
  
Joey paused for a moment, now wondering which subject to talk to him about. After what Kaiba said to him, he now had two things he wanted to know about. "Well, wait a minute. Even before this whole mess.......you were always picking on me, and putting me down, right? I mean, obviously even when you were......changed, you picked on me. So, you probably did it to get the reaction outta me, right?"  
  
Kaiba considered what Wheeler was saying. It didn't sound as bad as the last comment, and he assumed it was probably true. Joey was very good at making an uproar, after he spoke to him. It was quite enjoyable, actually. But he didn't want to be cornered into saying anything wrong, like he was almost caught saying a moment ago. He smiled, thinking 'the fools going to deserve this, anyways. He's asking for it', and said, "You know what they say, Mutt, 'the truth hurts'. I try to be an honest person........it's not my problem if I'm too blunt for you. If the shoe fits......."  
  
But Joey didn't blow up this time, to Kaiba's disappointment. After all this time of knowing Kaiba, Joey was finally beginning to catch on that Kaiba was 'looking' for that reaction. 'He likes getting me riled up! It took me this long to see that? Man, I must be as dense as he keeps saying I am! How come I didn't see it before?' This time, instead of blowing up at Kaiba, Joey just smiled, and said, "You know Kaiba, if yer trying to get my attention, there are other ways......."  
  
His smile faded. Kaiba then threw the card back at Joey, as if it was a symbol to prove just how much he didn't like any of them, and said, "Times up, Wheeler. You can go, now."  
  
"One more thing", Joey said. "When you were like that, as a woman.......did you really have a thing for me?"  
  
"No", Kaiba answered almost before he could even finish the question.......almost too quick.  
  
Joey smiled wider, as he approached Kaiba, saying, "You know what........I don't believe you."  
  
"I could care.......", Kaiba began to say, then suddenly became completely quiet at the realization that Joey's face had begun to approach his. "What are you........??", Kaiba began to say, as panick began to fill his senses, flooding him with fear. Before he knew it, Joey face was almost touching his, he could feel the heat from his breath. "Don't do this.......", Kaiba whispered, his eyes twitching from Joey's closeness, and his head pressed deep into his pillow, in a weak attempt to avoid Joey.  
  
"Why not? You'll beat me up? Yer not that weak anymore, you know. You might fool everyone else, but you can't fool me. With those fancy Judo moves, you can easily throw me off. Hell, you could ah leaped outta yer bed too, but didn't do it. Why do you think you didn't do that? You can say all the words you want Kaiba, but you know what.......actions are what really show the truth. Didja know that?", he asked, and pressed his lips against Kaiba's.  
  
Kaiba's face flushed in embarrassment as his pupils reduced down to mere dots, fearful that Mokuba or someone else was going to walk in any second to see this. His hands shaking, they came up to Joey's shoulders with the intent to push him off, yet somehow his arms became too weak to do it. 'Yer not that weak anymore, you know', was swirling in his head, as he knew Joey was right.......he should have the strength to push him off. But he just couldn't, as realization hit him........he didn't want to.  
  
The pleasure became too much for Kaiba to resist, as he gave into to it.....his eyelids drooping as they finally closed completely. Joey could feel him returning the kiss. 'I knew it', Joey thought. 'Yugi was right, you do care. You cared for me as a woman, and you still care for me even as Kaiba. Hell, for all I know, you mighta cared for me even before then, but neither of us was gonna accept that fact.......until now. 'Course......we're two guys. What're we gonna do about that?'  
  
Instead of Kaiba trying to push him away at Joey's shoulders, his hands were now gripping the material of his shirt for dear life. Their tongues touched, as their kiss deepened.......both drinking in the feeling of ecstasy they had allowed themselves to experience again, as they did a few short days ago......both their grips on each other bringing themselves all the more closer together, as this continued.  
  
But finally, Kaiba's pride got the better of him, and he shoved Joey so hard, he went flying backwards, almost hitting the wall. Kaiba turned away, absolutely mortified over what he had just let Joey to do him, rubbing the wetness off his mouth from Joey's saliva, as well as hiding the embarassment on his face. 'How could I have allowed him to do this to me?', he was thinking, while still trying to fight off the feeling of pleasure it gave him.  
  
"You do care for me!", Joey spat out. "You cared for me then, and you care for me now. You can't deny it, anymore. You wouldn't have let me do that, no way, if you didn't want me to. Admit it!", Joey snapped.  
  
"You're insane", Kaiba managed to croak out, his throat becoming strangely dry after that........unable to muster the courage to look at Joey in the face.  
  
Joey was frustrated from him, sexually and emotionally. He desperately wanted to hear it from Kaiba, he needed to hear it to let him know for a fact he wasn't the only one going through this. So, he moved back over to Kaiba, and grabbed him by the collar, making Kaiba face him, as he said, "Look at me! I wanna hear ya say it!"  
  
Kaiba was forced to look into the passion in Joey's eyes. Joey could see the turmoil in the man he was facing off with. Kaiba, who's eyes were normally as cold as ice were not like that at all.......they were infact an emotional mess, his composure totally thrown to the wind. His own desires for Joey were also showing through, but they were conflicted with an inner turmoil of other emotions........fear, embarrassment, and confusion among them. He opened his mouth, trying to find the words to speak. "Say it", Joey almost pleaded this time, more softly.  
  
"I.......I c-........", Kaiba began to say in a very soft, warm tone.  
  
At that moment, Mokuba must have noticed Joey grabbing his big brother by the collar through the little window, because he came barging through, saying, "What are you doing to my brother!!"  
  
Kaiba instantly pushed him off, though pretending it was a difficult thing for him to do, since he was soooo weak, and still recovering. "Get him away from me!", he snapped, his eyes shielding the emotions he had been allowing Joey to see a moment ago, once again totally in control of his actions.  
  
Joey knew the moment had passed. If there was a chance of Kaiba admitting anything, it would never be infront of an audience......especially when one of the audience members was Mokuba. So, for Kaiba's own protection, he'd play the game for the time being. Right infront of all hs friends, Joey snapped at Kaiba, "Don't think I'll be so easy on you next time, Kaiba! You're just lucky you had your brother here to protect you!"  
  
"Joey, what are you doing??", Tristan snapped back at him. Joey was supposed to be talking to him, not picking fights. Tristan couldn't figure it out in his head, why he would be trying to assault a hospital patient, Kaiba or no Kaiba. The others were also wondering the same thing.  
  
Yugi pulled on his best friend, saying, "Come on Joey, we better go before the hospital throws you out. I'm sorry, Kaiba."  
  
"Next time, you hear me Kaiba? Next time!", Joey said, strongly hinting his plans to see him again about this, wondering if Kaiba would catch it or not, as the others finally left.  
  
Mokuba had to admit it was strange that Joey snapped at his brother, and his brother didn't even respond to it. Kaiba never allowed Joey to have the last word, especially after threatening him. "Big brother.......are you okay? He didn't do anything to you, did he?"  
  
"No.......it's okay Mokuba, I'm fine. Listen......it's getting late. Why don't you get going. I need my Vice President to keep track of things, when I can't. Got it?", he asked calmly, adjusting Mokuba's shirt for him.  
  
"Yeah, okay. But I'll be back tomorrow", Mokuba said. After a long pause, and a worried look towards his brother, Mokuba finally left.  
  
Kaiba leaned back heavily on his pillow, with the pictures of that kiss between him and Joey just seconds ago strongly etched into his heart. Joey was right.......he let him kiss him, he let Joey touch him, be near him. Infact, he was still trying to control his breathing, after what happened. Kaiba licked his lips, feeling the conflicting emotions of pleasure and pain from the experience. It was everything he wanted, and everything he most feared that he would still want. He was back to normal, so why couldn't these feelings go away? And what was he going to do about it? 'Why did I let him? Why can't I stop feeling this way?' He realized even though the kidnapping was over, and he was finally back to normal, the real problems had just begun.........  
  
END 


End file.
